Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse
by Crescent Saber
Summary: Raised by her master for as long as she could remember, Frost, a keyblade apprentice is protected in a secluded world. But she is very special. Her heart holds a deep secret about the keyblade war as well as about herself and what she truly is.
1. Ch1: Reoccuring NIghtmare

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 1: Reoccurring Nightmare

A girl stands alone, as the slight breeze blows dust and dirt through the air around her. Stretching out before her is a waste land, littered with the remains of several warriors and their trusted keyblades. Keyblade masters of both light and dark lay defeated before her. She takes a few steps, looking around at all the corpses covering the ground. Finally her eyes spot a familiar face among the dead. His keyblade is stuck in the ground next to his body, her reflection showing in the side of it. She slowly kneels down and looks at the reflection of herself. Her face, as well as her clothing is covered in blood. Surrounding her is an aura, dark and cold, emanating from her body like flames of shadow. Her eyes were black, soulless and empty. In her hand her own keyblade, Shadowborn, was pulsing with dark power. She steps back horrified. She drops her weapon but the darkness around her grows and grows. Blackness soon swallows her heart as well as her body. She let's out a loud and terrible scream, filled with nothing but hate and rage.

Frost awoke suddenly in her bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She looked down to see her keyblade in her right hand. Trying to calm herself down she dismissed it making it vanish in a violet flash of light. "Not again. I'm sick of having this dream!" she groaned wiping cold sweat from her forehead. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom flipping on the light. The floor was cold against her feet but she ignored it. Staring at herself in the mirror she could see her long dark hair sticking to her face. Her ice blue eyes stared back at her as well. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with some water before returning to her bed.

_Why is this happening? Why am I having the same dream continuously?_ She fell back down on her bed pulling the soft sheets over herself. _I'll just ask master later. If anyone can tell me, he can._She slowly closed her eyes again and after a few minutes, managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Frost awoke a little later than usual. She got dressed in her usual and favorite clothes; a sleeveless dark blue shirt and matching short shorts, black leather boots, fingerless gloves, and her personal favorite, a black, short sleeve trench coat. After she was fully dressed and ready, she made her way downstairs and through the many halls of Nightfall Castle. The halls of the castle were colored with very elaborate and ornate mixes of various shades of purple, blue, and black. Paintings of people whom Frost, despite living here all of her life and having no idea who they were, hung on the walls of every hallway. Small stands holding up valuable looking pottery also decorated the halls. As Frost descended the stairs she caught site of her master, Vexun, lord of Nightfall castle and an extremely powerful individual making his way towards the audience chamber as well. She quickly picked up her pace and caught him just before he entered.<p>

"Good morning Frost. You look well," he said greeting her with a warm smile.

"Good morning master. I was just looking for you. There's something I'd like to talk with you about if you have the time."

He patted her on the head. "Frost you're like a daughter to me. Of course I have time. Come, we can talk in the audience chamber." He opened the large double doors and led her inside. The audience chamber was large but mostly empty save for a few statues of more unknown people lining the east and west walls as well as a large throne like setup in the very back. Vexun was dressed in very royal looking robes of violet and gold. His hair was dark like hers but much shorter. Frost followed her master to the throne and he sat down beckoning her to kneel next to him.

"So what is on your mind my dear?" he asked.

"Master I've been having a very disturbing dream lately. It's been happening every so often for the past few weeks."

Vexun rubbed his chin. "I see. What happens in this dream?"

"I'm always in this barren place. It's rocky and completely devoid of any life. There are also…dead people lying before me. They are keyblade masters like myself. Then I finally do see myself and I'm cloaked in darkness, consumed by it. I don't understand any of it. It's also beginning to effect my powers so I thought I'd let you know," Frost explained.

"I understand. Well I can certainly see how that would bother you Frost. But I think I have the answer." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "As you know your keyblade is not a natural one. It was created from the fragments of several others that were scavenged over the years. The energy from those weapons of light and dark gave birth to Shadowborn, a keyblade primarily possessing dark qualities, but able to utilize the power of the light to keep it in check."

"I don't get how that has anything to do with my dream master," Frost responded rather bluntly.

"The point is that those many other keyblade fragments belonged to the weapons of other keyblade masters. It's possible that some of their memories and bits of their hearts still linger within Shadowborn and are being projected to you as dreams."

Frost wrestled with the idea for a few seconds. "So I'm seeing someone else's memories?"

"Precisely. It's nothing to worry about. Now on to more pressing matters. I have a task for you my child."

"A task?"

Vexun nodded. "Yes I want you to go and pay a visit to someone. You are aware of the recent happenings involving the threat of the heartless and nobodies correct?"

"Of course. The heartless activity has decreased significantly lately. As for the nobodies they have been seen less and less since the defeat of organization XIII by the keyblade wielders Sora and Riku a few months ago," Frost answered.

"That is correct. But lately heartless activity has begun to spike once again. I would ask you to go to the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Many of Ansem's records and notes are still kept there. They may prove quite useful to me in finding out what is going on." Vexun stood up motioning for Frost to stand as well. "I need you to do this for me Frost. Will you?"

"Of course master. You can count on me," Frost eagerly answered.

"Wonderful. But Frost you must take care not to be discovered by any of the inhabitants of that world. Simply get in, get the information, and get out as fast as you can."

"Understood." Frost turned and took a few steps toward the center of the room. Summoning Shadowborn into her hand, she swiped it through the air opening a tear pulsing with darkness. It steadily grew until it was big enough for her to step through.

"Good luck Frost. I look forward to your safe return," Vexun said placing arm around her.

Frost smiled. "I will. See you soon master." She stepped through the portal just as it closed behind her.

Vexun looked up as someone entered the audience chamber. "We have a problem. Frost is beginning to remember. You said this wouldn't happen."

The stranger adjusted the glasses on his face. "I said that the chances were low. I trust you sent her like we agreed?"

"I did. Now how will you fix this?" Vexun demanded.

"It's quite simple really. All I must do is remove Frost's heart, and redo the process."

"Then get it done. Send your assistant to retrieve her heart."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

><p>A peaceful beginning isn't it? I really wanted the dream scene to be vivid but at the same time leave a lot of things open.<p>

Also the last part I wanted to do the same.

Well enjoy and please comment!


	2. Ch2: Assualt

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 2: Assualt

Frost's dark rift opened up and dropped her near the edge of the town surrounding the castle of Hollow Bastion. She quickly made her way through the town avoiding the people walking around. She stuck to the rooftops while making her way towards the large ruined castle in the distance. As she got closer to the castle she spotted a small number of heartless prowling near the entrance. Dispatching them with ease, she continued inside. Once past the point where anybody would be wandering around she stopped and surveyed the area.

"With heartless roaming around I doubt anyone else would be here besides me. Now I just need to make my down to Ansem's lab," she mumbled to herself. She kept her keyblade at the ready in case anymore heartless appeared before her. The ruins were rather old in most places but it was evident that work was being done to restore them. Construction equipment was lying everywhere within the ruins but as she got deeper and deeper there were less signs of human presence. The sound of Frost's black leather boots hitting the hard floor echoed with each step she took. By now she had made it inside and was traveling down the winding hallways towards the main area of the castle. A few more shadows appeared on her way there but she made short work of them. She finally made it to the center area with a large fountain in the center. There were two other doors leading out that she could see. As she inspected the room, she caught sight of what looked like a person going through one of the doors. Remembering what her master had told her, she quickly gave chase. _If they saw me just now then I can't let them go!_

She ran through the door and ended up in a large library. Quickly looking for the person she thought she saw, Frost dashed up the stairs. Halfway up she leapt up and over a few bookcases landing in front of the other door out of the library. She pointed her keyblade but there was no one there.

_Did I imagine it? I could have sworn I saw someone._ Putting away her weapon, Frost walked over to a table that had several books strewn about all over it. She picked one up and started thumbing through it before hurling it quickly to the left and jumping away as a fireball incinerated the rest along with the table. Another flew towards her but Frost sliced through it with her keyblade sending small embers dancing about. Before her, a young man hovered in the air, his gloved hand still smoldering from launching the fireballs at her. He smiled and pulled his hood off showing his light blonde hair.

"Why are you here Sherzo?" Frost demanded pointing her keyblade at him.

He laughed and lowered himself down until he was standing on a bookcase. "I'm here on orders. I'm gonna need your heart Frost."

Frost's eyes widened. "My heart? What are you talking about? You can't take my heart!"

"Yes I can. I was ordered to."

"By whom?"

Sherzo smiled. "By your precious Master Vexun of course."

Frost leapt at him swinging her keyblade quickly. Sherzo snapped his fingers and teleported in a flash of light as Frost's keyblade sliced through nothing but air. He reappeared behind her in the air and launched a wave of energy that cut through the air like a blade. Frost disappeared as well reappearing above Sherzo and catching him with a kick that he blocked, but still knocked him back down to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about master that way! He would never order something like that!" shouted Frost.

"Oh he wouldn't?" Sherzo laughed. "He needs your heart back! You've become a nuisance! A defect that needs to be fixed! You're better off dead!" He fired another fireball that Frost jumped to the side to dodge. She landed on another bookcase as Sherzo flew into the air and loosed several more fireballs that zeroed in on her. Frost gracefully cut through several fireballs before jumping and twirling her body in midair until she was upside down. She then threw her keyblade through Sherzo's volley of fireballs hitting him square in the chest and knocking him into the wall. With a wave of her hand it returned in a flash.

"You can't beat me Sherzo. I know it and you know it too. Even if by some miracle you were telling the truth, master would have the sense to send someone who actually stood a chance of defeating me. You're too weak." Frost slowly approached him as he got to his feet.

Sherzo began laughing again. A dark aura began to emanate from his body much to Frost's surprise. "Not today Frost! Today I win!" He gathered a large amount of energy in both hands letting it all burst forward. Frost jumped up to avoid the large blast but Sherzo shot from the left. Frost held her keyblade up in defense but Sherzo's blast attack slammed into it sending her flying out through the large window of the library. Falling quickly, Frost jammed her keyblade in the side of the building stopping her descent. As she dangled there, she heard Sherzo's laughter as he flew from the broken window and towards her. Frost swung on her weapon and managed to reach a nearby ledge. Leaving Shadowborn behind, she leapt to another ledge avoiding another fire attack from Sherzo.

"What's the matter Frost?" Sherzo yelled firing several fireballs wildly.

"Not a thing," she whispered jumping up and over Sherzo's head. Thinking quickly, she caught him between her legs and flipped with him. She released him as they descended quickly towards another ledge. Sherzo was sent hurtling downwards and crashed into the ledge while Frost used a wind spell to slow her fall and land gracefully.

Sherzo coughed and gasped as he pulled himself to his feet. "D-damn you Frost! I'll get you for this! I'll kill you!"

Shadowborn returned to Frost's hand and she pointed it at Sherzo's head. "I hear you bark little doggy, now let's see you bite."

He hunched over and began chuckling. "You really don't believe me do you?"

"No, I don't. I trust my master with all of my heart. I however do not trust you."

"That's just fine. But what I said was true. Vexun ordered me here to kill you and take back your heart. I guess he's grown tired of playing with his doll."

Frost glared at him. "Doll? What do you mean?"

Without warning Sherzo's body exploded with dark energy knocking Frost away. Before she could react he was on top of her, his appearance now looking far more monstrous. "This is what I mean!" he yelled raising a hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Frost yelled as he brought his hand down reaching for her chest.

"When I said I mean to take your heart I wasn't joking!"

Despite trying to hold him back, Sherzo's hand managed to grasp her chest, right where her heart was. The darkness forming around his hand started to spread around Frost as well as bits of it stabbing at her chest.

"W-what are you doing to me?" Frost managed to say as the darkness threatened to choke her.

Sherzo chuckled again as a small light began to shine right from Frost's chest. "I'm doing exactly what I said I was going to do. I'm taking your heart!"

_Damn…this pressure! It feels like its being ripped right out of my body! I have to…do something! But what?_ Frost looked to Shadowborn lying next to her. She reached for it and managed to grasp the hilt. Pouring all that she had into it, she slammed it on the ground shattering the ledge that she and Sherzo were on. As they fell, and Frost's consciousness began to fade, she used the last bit of power she had left and made one last dark rift with her keyblade. Her destination unknown, she fell into it and away from Sherzo's grasp slipping into the darkness.

Sherzo missed the rift and stopped himself in midair. "Damn that Frost! Must she spite me at every turn? But while she may have gotten away for now, I can still find her. I'll just check the neighboring worlds one at a time." The dark aura around him faded and he, after making another dark gate of his own, stepped through it and vanished. 

* * *

><p>I love writing fight scenes. It's probably what I do best lol.<p>

Well as always enjoy and review!


	3. Ch3: A Touch of Destiny

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 3: A Touch of Destiny

Frost had lost consciousness right before she fell through her rift. She had no idea where she had transported herself, or if she had sent herself anywhere at all. Her mind was cloudy and her thoughts were all jumbled up at the time. Everything was dark and cold. After an immeasurable amount of time had passed her mind began to clear. Her consciousness blinked on and off like a light bulb about to flicker out. She could catch glimpses of a clear blue sky and what she thought looked like the sun. Soon she felt herself hit something. Whatever it was it was cold. When her eyes finally opened fully and her awareness fully turned back on, she realized she was underwater. Not knowing how to swim, she panicked and thrashed around in a futile attempt to resurface. She tried to call for help but only bubbles of air left her mouth. She couldn't breathe and her vision started to get blurry. _I can't believe this…I escape certain death only to drown. This is…embarrassing…_

She soon heard voices calling out. She couldn't tell what they were saying or if they were even talking to her but soon her vision refocused and she saw a face directly over hers and in very close proximity. Once all of her senses had come back she felt lips pressed against her own. Startled, Frost instinctively lashed out landing a solid punch to the person's face. They yelled out in pain and fell back on the sand holding their face. After coughing and choking up water she looked up to see 3 people, kids about her age. There were 2 boys, one with short, spiky brown hair and dressed in a black and yellow outfit, and the other, whom she had punched, a slightly older looking boy with long silver colored hair and dressed in an unbuttoned gray and yellow vest with baggy blue jeans. The third was a young girl with medium length red hair and wearing a pink and red outfit.

"Oh man she decked you good Riku!" the brown haired boy said pointing and laughing at the boy on the ground.

"Knock it off Sora. At least we know that she's ok," said the girl moving closer to Frost. "Hi there my name is Kairi. What's yours?"

Frost eyed her suspiciously before answering. "F-Frost."

"Frost? Cool name. I'm Sora," said the brown haired boy. "The poor guy you hit is Riku."

"Charmed," said Riku getting up and holding his nose. "Is that how you say hello where you come from?"

"Don't mind him. Where did you come from Frost?" asked Kairi.

Sora stood up brushing sand off of his shorts. "Well she fell from the sky. I would assume she came from another world."

"That's impossible the worlds are all cut off from one another. The only way to travel between them is with use of a keyblade. If this girl really came from another world that would make her a keyblade master," explained Riku.

"Wait a minute, you're Sora and Riku! You're the two keyblade wielders that defeated Organization XIII! But you're no older than me!" said Frost in surprise.

"Oh so you've heard of us? You see Riku I told you we were famous!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Calm down," said Riku. "Frost where exactly did you come from?"

"Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion? You mean Radiant Garden right?" said Kairi. "I lived there when I was younger."

Frost shook her head. "I don't live there. I…come from another world. I went to Hollow Bas-I mean Radiant Garden on orders from my master." She then turned to Riku. "And no I'm not a keyblade master, I'm an apprentice. But I do wield a keyblade. Watch this." Holding out her hand, Frost made Shadowborn appear.

"Oh nice! Yours is so cool!" said Sora eyeing Frost's keyblade like he wanted to eat it.

Riku looked at it curiously. "This is weird. I had no idea there were other keyblade wielders besides the 2 of us."

"Ok how about we save the interrogation for later," interrupted Kairi. "Frost let's get you dried off and into some dry clothes."

"A-alright," said Frost getting up and letting Kairi lead her away.

Sora and Riku stayed behind watching the girls walk off. "So what do you think?" asked Sora.

"Well I think we'll wait and let her explain more but for now I think we should consult a higher authority on this," answered Riku.

"Well that's fine and all but I was asking what you think about the girl. She's cute isn't she?"

"Well yeah she's cute but I'm more interested in what she can do as keyblade wielder."

Sora smirked. "Sure you are. Well we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"So do you 3 live here on this island?" asked Frost as she followed Kairi into a small cabin. Inside it looked like a makeshift clubhouse with a small table and a few chairs surrounding it in the middle. Around the walls were a couple of bookshelves filled with a variety of items and a few boxes.<p>

"Well not on this island in particular," answered Kairi opening one of the boxes. "We use this island as our own personal getaway from home. The island we live on is actually a lot bigger. We get here by boat."

"I see. That must be nice to have a place to call your own."

Kairi dug through the contents of the box until she pulled out a few articles of clothing and a dry towel. "Ok let's get you out of those wet clothes. You can go through these until you find something to your liking."

Frost hesitantly pulled her wet coat off and put it on a chair. She paused before reaching for her shirt however which made Kairi giggle.

"So you're the shy type huh? Ok I'll just wait outside until you're done." She walked out of the door closing it behind her.

Once Kairi was gone Frost got out of her soaking wet shirt and shorts dropping them on the table. She then sat in one of the chairs and slipped of her boots holding them so the seawater could drain out. Lastly she removed her undergarments and used the towel to dry her body and hair. Digging through the pile of clothes Kairi had pulled for her she grabbed a red tank top and a pair of white shorts. Once she was done she opened the door to see Kairi waiting.

Taking one look at her, the young redhead grinned from ear to ear. "You look so cute Frost!"

"T-thank you…" Frost replied bashfully.

"But you'll need something on your feet. One sec," said Kairi going back into the cabin. She rummaged through another box before pulling out a pair of black sandals. "Here you go. These should fit you," she said handing them to Frost.

After slipping them on, Frost stared down at her feet for a few moments then looked over herself.

"Something wrong?" asked Kairi.

"I'm just not used to…dressing this way. I'm used to my old clothes."

"Well it's only temporary until your clothes are dry. Go ahead and join Sora and Riku on the beach. I'll hang your clothes up to dry and be right there. I'll bet money they are training by now."

Frost nodded. "Ok I'll do that." She turned and headed back down to the beach. Despite them not really being her style, the clothes Kairi gave her were pretty comfortable. They were loose and breezy and allowed her to move a lot easier than she could in her other clothes. She enjoyed the feel of the sandals on her feet as the walked across the sand but a blindingly fast blur shooting past her and the sound of metal hitting metal made her stop in her tracks. She looked to see Sora and Riku deadlocked in combat. Sora was pushing against Riku with his keyblade as the latter held his weapon up in a defensive posture. Sora shifted his feet a little on the sand which gave Riku his opening. He shoved all of his weight forward knocking Sora off balance first, then jumping up and going for a kick which Sora managed to block but then using his other leg to flip off of him sending Sora to the ground. Before Riku could capitalize on it, Sora backflipped back up to his feet twirled his keyblade in his right hand, then fired a large blizzard spell directly at Riku. Jumping back and doing a similar motion, Riku released his signature Dark Firaga spell; a large blast of blue fire. Both attacks collided several feet in front of Frost. The blast sent chunks of ice, large and small embers as well as sand flying in all directions. After the dust cleared Riku and Sora stood on opposite sides of the beach; Sora up higher on the shore and Riku standing in the shallow water.

"Not bad guys," said Frost summoning Shadowborn into her right hand and casually trotting in between them. "Mind if I join in?" She smiled arrogantly at the two boys who did the same. 

* * *

><p>Frost is SO cute lol. At least that's where I was going with her character.<p>

Enjoy and please comment!


	4. Ch4: Three Sided Battle Royale

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 4: Three Sided Battle Royale

Riku, Sora, and Frost stood on the beach of their island all with keyblades in hand. Frost casually shifted her gaze between the two boys as she stood in the middle.

"You know Sora and I have never really gone up against another keyblade wielder other than each other before," said Riku.

"Yeah this might be really fun!" said Sora.

Frost smiled. "Then how about we have a quick practice match? It would be an honor to spar with the two who defeated Organization XIII."

"You hear that Sora?"

"Yeah I heard it. Let's get her!" Sora immediately leapt from his position bringing his weapon down hard. At the same time Riku attacked Frost from behind closing her in a double pincer attack.

Frost's lips curled into a smile. She waited until just before their attacks hit before she vanished into thin air, only the kicked up sand indicating her movement.

"What?" exclaimed Sora as his keyblade hit the soft sand.

"Where'd she go?" yelled Riku.

"Riku heads up!"

Frost reappeared behind Riku taking a swing at him with Shadowborn. He narrowly blocked with his own keyblade and spun around quickly tripping Frost up with a sweep kick. She hit the ground but rolled away quickly avoiding Riku's follow up attack. Jumping up almost immediately, she turned and blocked an attack from Sora. With a quick flick of her weapon she parried his blow. In response Sora swung a second time but Frost vanished once again reappearing behind him to go for another attack.

"Don't think so!" laughed Sora as Frost's keyblade hit nothing but air. Sora had mimicked her previous technique and disappeared.

"Don't forget about me!" shouted Riku attacking Frost with a flurry of fast strikes.

"You're very fast! I'm impressed!" she said blocking the attacks.

"So am I! Sora could never keep pace with me at this speed!"

"Keep pace with this!" Sora dropped from above slamming his keyblade into the ground directly between Riku and Frost. His attack sent a blast of energy as well as a large volume of sand blasting from the center of the impact.

_Was that Explosion? This is my first time seeing it in person! Such power!_ Frost landed on her feet near the edge of the water. From the sand cloud Sora charged at her swinging.

Frost jumped back a few steps until she felt the cool water on her feet. Not wanting to get her dry clothes wet, she leapt over Sora's head effectively dodging one of his attacks and pointing her keyblade at his back, shot him with a mildly powerful energy shot that knocked him into the water. She then quickly dodged to the side as Riku's keyblade narrowly grazed her nose. "Sneak attacking are we?" she said tauntingly.

"Nice dodge! But can you keep it up?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Frost jumping and taking a battle stance.

Riku assumed a stance as well and the two stood poised before vanishing leaving only a cloud of sand behind. Frost and Riku disappeared and reappeared several times on several different places along the beach. They clashed with their keyblades as well as with magic each time sending sand flying every which way.

Sora pulled himself out of the water only to see their highspeed exchange. "And here we go with this again. Well let's see how they like this!" He pulled himself out of the water and began charging a large amount of energy into the tip of his keyblade.

As the two continued to fight, they also continued to get more excited. They were even laughing as their attacks clashed against one another again and again. They eventually ended up in an incredibly intense storm of melee attacks. Again and again their weapons struck one another as the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. They were kicking up more and more sand as their struggle continued until Frost landed a lucky blow that knocked Riku off balance just enough for her to give him a good hit. Copying what Sora had done previously, she gathered a large amount of energy in her keyblade and struck Riku's with it blowing him away in one shot. The blow had knocked him on his back and off balance. She took her chance and chased after him.

"Now I've got you!" she shouted jumping up and bringing her weapon down for a finishing blow.

Riku's next move caught her off guard completely. She slung his keyblade at her like a boomerang forcing her to stop her attack and deflect it but it was only a diversion so she wouldn't be able to react to his next move. By the time she looked back he had sprung up from the ground and was coming towards her. Her caught her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her preventing her from breaking free. The two then tumbled through the air until they hit the soft sand below and rolled a few more times. It ended with Riku holding Frost down then calling his keyblade back and holding it pointed at her neck. He stared down at her with a smile on his face as she stared back a look of shock on hers. For a moment the two forgot everything else and simply gazed into one another's blue eyes. It wasn't until a shout from Sora caught their attention but not in time to react to what he was doing.

Riku quickly jumped off of Frost only to be slammed by the blast of energy Sora had released. It knocked him into a palm tree several feet down the beach.

"Yes! Finally! I won one! That's what you get for not paying attention my friend! Whoohoo!" shouted Sora jumping up and down.

"What's all the cheering for Sora?" asked Kairi as she returned. "Don't tell me you actually won this time?"

"I did Kairi. I beat Riku!"

Kairi looked at Sora dumbfounded. "Seriously? Wow I never thought I'd see the day."

"Crap! I can't believe I didn't see that coming!" said Riku punching the sand. "I let myself get distracted!"

Frost stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes then dispersed her keyblade. "I was sloppy too. I should've paid more attention."

"You were fighting with them Frost?" Kairi looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah but I messed up and got beat. It's ok though because it was fun!" she said with a smile.

"Wow I'm impressed you were able to hang with the boys!" Kairi then turned to Sora who was still rubbing it in Riku's face. "Sora it's getting a bit late. We need to be heading home now. Our parents will kill us if we're late for dinner."

"Oh right! See you guys later!" He said taking off after Kairi as they headed for their boats moored at the small dock at the end of the beach.

Riku walked up and stood next to Frost. She glanced at him but he averted his gaze. "Their parents are having dinner together tonight so they both have to be there."

"What about you?" Frost asked.

"My dad works late and I told my mom that I would be hanging out kinda late. She won't be expecting me back for at least another half hour or so."

"I see." Frost sat down on the ground and started tracing her finger around in the sand. She then felt the point of a weapon on the back of her neck. She didn't turn her head to look nor did she scream in fear.

"Who exactly are you Frost?" Riku asked his tone cold and serious.

"I am who I said I am. Why do you ask?"

"Back there during the fight, that was the power of darkness that you were using wasn't it? Don't try to fool me. I was in the darkness long enough so I know what it feels like. I didn't want to say anything in front of Sora and Kairi and I doubt they noticed it but you wield a keyblade of darkness don't you?"

"That is partly true. My keyblade, Shadowborn, is a weapon of darkness. But it possesses some light qualities as well which keeps the darkness from overtaking it and me," she explained.

"Ok, that's one thing answered now for my second question. Back there, why did you hold back?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Frost.

"You held back. My last attack that you didn't react to; you easily could have. When you deflected my Strike Raid I saw your face. You knew it was a diversion yet you fell for it anyway. Why?"

"I was caught off guard."

Riku sighed. "Frost…tell me who you are and what world you came from."

Frost stopped drawing in the sand and very quickly summoning Shadowborn, spun around pointing the tip at Riku. "I can't do that. As a fellow keyblade wielder you should know why."

"Then as a fellow keyblade wielder I can't allow you to endanger my friends or my world any longer."

"Meaning?" said Frost smiling arrogantly.

"Meaning it was nice knowing you…Frost," he said as they stood waiting for the other to move. The island was silent save for a cool ocean breeze that blew threw the tension of the moment. 

* * *

><p>Twist huh? Will we see a more serious fight between Riku and Frost? Only next chapter will tell.<p>

Well you know the drill by now. Enjoy and all comments are appreciated!


	5. Ch5: Suspicions

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 5: Suspicions

Riku and Frost stared each other down on the calm beach of the island with weapons drawn and pointed at one another. Eventually, much to Frost's surprise, Riku lowered his keyblade.

"What are you doing?" said Frost completely confused. She was all ready for a serious fight between the two.

"I just had to check. Sorry about that," he said.

"What may I ask were you checking?"

"You. I needed to see if you were someone safe to have around."

Frost was now even more confused. "You were seeing if you could trust me?"

"Yeah. If you really were an enemy you wouldn't have hesitated to attack me just now. Am I right?"

She nodded even though she was a bit embarrassed that he had got her with his trick.

"But I did sense darkness in you. For some reason it felt…different than when I've felt it before," he said sitting down on the beach himself.

Frost sat next to him watching him carefully. "How so?"

"Well it's always felt cold and sinister before. Like a monster that threatens to swallow you up. But in you it feels…empty."

Frost cocked her head to one side. "Empty?"

"Yeah," said Riku nodding. "It feels like something is there but it doesn't have a definite feel or consistency to it. Almost like it could be anything and nothing at the same time."

"Wow, no one has ever described my power that way before. It was…poetic," said Frost.

"Umm…well I was just being honest."

Frost looked up to the evening sky. "My master says that my power is special. He says that one day I will become a very important keyblade master."

"Sounds like a cool guy," said Riku glancing over at her. Frost's dark hair was gently blowing in the cool, ocean breeze and her crystal blue eyes seemed to be shining under the glow of the sunset. "Say Frost?"

"Yes?"

"Your master sounds like a smart guy. Is there any chance that he might know anything about what's going on out in the worlds?"

"Of course!" said Frost enthusiastically. "Master Vexun knows about it already. In fact that's why he sent me out. I can take you and Sora to go talk to him tomorrow! I know a special spell that allows me to use my keyblade to transport myself anywhere that I can envision and-,"

"Ok, ok," said Riku. "I think I get it. But that would be quite helpful since Sora and I have to find out what's going on out there ourselves and if we can do anything about it."

"Don't worry. Master will know what to do. I guarantee it," Frost said folding her arms and nodding confidently.

Riku stood up and brushed the sand from his pants. "Well then I better get back home before my parents start hunting me down. Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks I'll be alright here. There's room in the cabin there. I can get a good night's sleep."

"Alright if you're sure. Sora, Kairi, and I will back first thing in the morning. Night!" With a wave he headed for his small boat that was moored at the dock.

Frost waved back and watched him until he was out of sight. _I also need to ask master why Sherzo attacked me. But for now I could use some sleep._ She walked into the small cabin that she had used to change before and found a blanket and pillow amongst the stuff piled in their and after finding a comfortable place to sleep, let herself drift off to dreamland with only the sound of the ocean to lull her to sleep.

The next day, Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived earlier than usual. The first thing they did was check the cabin to get Frost but she wasn't their. Her blanket and pillow were lying on the floor and the clothes that Kairi had given her were lying on the small table in the center of the room. However the young girl that had been wearing them was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't think she took off last night do you?" Kairi asked.

Riku was about to answer but then directed his attention upwards. Then with a small chuckle he pointed up directing Sora and Kairi to look as well. Up at the top of a palm tree was Frost looking down at them and smiling. She was dressed in her original clothing again which had dried over night.

"Frost we're ready! Come on down!" called Riku.

With a casual salute, Frost hopped down from her perch twirling in midair before landing gracefully on her feet. "Sorry. I was absorbed in the scenery and didn't realize you guys had come back. It's so beautiful here. I never got to see anything like this back home except in books."

"Well the sooner we go talk to your master the sooner we can get back and go swimming!" Sora said punching the air.

"Sora this serious," said Kairi. "Now you 3 be careful. I wish I could go with you but I'd just be in the way."

"That's ok. We'll be back before you know it." Riku then looked to Frost. "Ok so how does this special spell of yours work?"

Shadowborn appeared in Frost's hand in a burst of violet light. "Basically I can use my keyblade to transport myself anywhere I want. But it has to be somewhere that I know. I have to know what the place looks like or else I could end up getting off track and get sent somewhere I didn't plan like when I ended up here."

"Ok so can you take multiple people?"

Frost nodded. "As long as you're touching me when I warp, yeah."

"Ok Sora let's join hands with Frost," said Riku taking Frost's free hand. This made her blush slightly but Riku didn't see.

Sora then took Riku's other hand and Frost swung her weapon through the air opening a rift. The rift produced a strong suction effect at first then quickly calmed down as Frost stuck her weapon into it.

"Ok hold on tight and don't let go. I don't want to lose anyone."

Riku and Sora nodded to her then looked back to Kairi who waved bye to them. "Take care guys! Sora I love you! Come back safe ok?"

"You got it! Love you too Kairi! See you soon!" he said the trio vanished with the rift.

Going through the rift felt like riding a rollercoaster at 90 miles per hour backwards. They were tossed around like clothes in a dryer while in what Frost described as the space between dimensions. Finally before anyone got sick, they were dropped from a rift and onto the steps of huge palace. Looking up, Riku and Sora marveled at the sight while Frost simply walked up to the large double doors.

"Come on guys what are you waiting for? Master should be inside." She pushed the doors open and headed on in as the two boys followed her.

"This is a nice place," Sora said pointing out things to Riku who was doing the same. They followed the long dark purple carpet to another set of large doors.

"This is the audience chamber," said Frost. "Master should be in here."

They walked into the large room to see a man sitting in a large decorated chair in the back. When he saw them he immediately got up and walked over to greet them.

"Frost thank goodness you're alright! I was worried when you didn't return yesterday. Where have you been?" he said hugging her.

"I'm alright master. I ran into a bit of trouble during my mission but I was later saved by these two guys." She pointed to Riku and Sora. "Master these two are Sora and Riku."

Vexun looked at Sora and Riku curiously. "Well I must say it's an honor to have two heroes in our midst. Please boys make yourselves at home. Frost would you be a dear and run up to my study and fetch my notes. I have much to discuss with our guests."

"Of course master. I'll be right back." With that Frost hurried out of the audience chamber leaving Sora and Riku alone with Vexun.

"Well boys I deeply appreciate what you've done for Frost. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

Riku looked to Sora who nodded. "Well sir," Riku began. "We're curious about what's going on in the worlds right now. We heard that heartless activity is sprouting back up. Would you happen to know something about it?"

Vexun crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I would actually. I have sent scouts out into the various worlds and they have told me similar. The heartless are indeed moving again but why I cannot say."

"I see. Well you see Sora and I aren't capable to traveling to other worlds on our own. We can't even use the gummi ship now that the walls that separate the worlds are all back up. But that ability that Frost has would come in really handy in our search. What I'm asking sir is that Frost be allowed to come with us on a short trip to check on a few of the worlds we've been to before just to see how they're doing. Would that be alright?"

Vexun rubbed his chin and turned his back to the 2 boys. He took a few steps forward then stopped turned back around. "I'm afraid I can't allow that boys."

"But why not?" asked Sora. "She's a keyblade wielder like us! Having a third along would make the trip twice as quick!"

"It would also be a good opportunity for her to gain some experience. From how she behaves it seems she hasn't really been able to leave this castle that much has she?" added Riku.

"Boys Frost is a special girl. I can't go sending her out into danger."

"But you sent her to Radiant Garden on a mission didn't you?" Riku said.

Vexun's expression changed after hearing Riku's words. What was a nice, welcoming smile was now almost a scowl. "She told you that?"

"Yeah she said that she was sent there by you on some kind of mission but something happened. She didn't say what though," explained Sora.

"Ah yes I did send her. I wanted her to retrieve some of Ansem the Wise's old documents for me. I do not know how she came to end up in your world however."

Riku and Sora looked to each other again then back to Vexun. "Well it's like this sir."

* * *

><p>Frost was dashing up the stairs towards Vexun's study. It was on the top floor of the castle so she had a little ways to go. The castle was 4 floors high and as she rounded the corner and was running down the 3rd floor hallway, she felt a familiar presence in front of her. Coming to a stop just short of the entrance to the last staircase, she brought her keyblade to bare.<p>

"Come out! I know you're there Sherzo!" She directed her words towards the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Before long the young man stepped out with a crooked smile on his face.

"Why hello Frost. Why am I not surprised to see you alive?"

Frost glared at him. "I'm surprised you have the gall to show your face in front of me again! This time I won't show you any mercy!" Without warning, Frost leapt into the air bringing her keyblade down toward Sherzo. He looked up at her and smiled before dodging to the side and letting the weapon hit the hard floor of the hallway. Frost quickly whirled around and swung her keyblade at him again but Sherzo jumped over her attack and landed a few feet away. Holding out his hands he conjured 2 fireballs; one in each hand. "The same old trick again Sherzo?"

"Nope. This one's new!" He hurled the fireballs at her and she dodged them both charging for him. "Not so fast Frost!"

Frost looked back to see the fireballs change direction and come after her again. Thinking quickly and remembering her sparring match with Sora and Riku, she focused energy into the tip of her keyblade as fast as she could. Sherzo jumped away as Frost neared him but making a quick front flip in the air, Frost brought her weapon down hard against the floor generating the explosion technique. The blast of energy knocked Sherzo back against the wall as well has nullified his fireballs. Frost stood triumphant as Sherzo got to his feet.

"So you think you're hot stuff huh?" he said angrily.

"I know," said Frost with a smirk.

Back down in the audience chamber, the sound of Frost's explosion attack had been heard. Riku and Sora looked up and around curiously.

"What was that sound?" asked Sora.

Vexun eyed both boys then looked up himself. _I see you've gotten started Sherzo. Good. I may as well begin my part. Riku and Sora…you will make excellent additions!_

* * *

><p><em><em>I love doing story twists. I also love making Frost fight lol. Anyways expect a good one next chapter.

Enjoy and review!


	6. Ch6: Betrayal

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Riku turned his head just in time to see Vexun lunge at Sora with a keyblade in hand. Reacting fast he shoved Sora out of the way and parried Vexun's attack with his own. Sora now aware of what was happening, now summoned his own keyblade and stood with his friend against Vexun.

"Hey man what gives?" said Sora.

"It's a trap! I suspected as much from the beginning! This was a setup!" said Riku angrily.

Vexun smiled and using his keyblade as an armrest, leaned on it. "You know when I sent Frost out I was hoping for my assistant to return with her heart but I see that she has become a bit too resourceful."

"You set her up?" said Sora confused.

"What have you done to her?" Riku shouted.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," he said mockingly.

Sora and Riku then charged him head on.

Back upstairs Sherzo had just been dropped to his knees again by Frost who stood with her keyblade pressed against his neck. "Just give it up Sherzo," she said coldly. "I win. You lose."

"You…you think you're so superior don't you!" snapped Sherzo.

"For the last time, I don't think I know. Now sleep for a while," she said hitting him squarely with her keyblade knocking him out. "I need to warn master!" Turning and darting off back the way she came Frost descended the stairs even faster than she had climbed them. Once she had reached the second floor, she could see down into the audience chamber from above. What she saw was Sora and Riku fighting with her master. _What!_

Sora was pushed back by a blow from Vexun that he blocked while Riku rushed by him and engaged the man himself. Being much quicker than Vexun, Riku was able to duck and dodge most of his attacks. He had finally forced him onto the defensive when Vexun slammed his keyblade into the ground generating a large shockwave of energy that blew both boys back. Being off balance, neither could defend as Vexun rushed forward with an attack meant to finish them. As he charged in, something suddenly halted his advance. Without warning he stopped and leapt back just as Frost brought Shadowborn down only missing him by inches.

"Master what is going on here? Why are you attacking my friends?" she demanded pointing her weapon at him.

"I see Sherzo lost. He must not be ready yet. Looks I like I have to do this myself."

"Do what? Master what is going on?" Frost yelled again.

"Cancelling a failed experiment!" He rushed forward swing his weapon at Frost.

"Master stop!" she shouted dodging the blow. He swung a few more times but failed to hit her. Finally she parried one of his blows and spinning off of him, caught him with an elbow to the face knocking him down. Afterwards she stood there bewildered. "How did I do that?"

"Damn you! Even now you spite me! Vexun yelled. He pointed his keyblade at Frost which released a massive amount of energy that knocked her into the far wall of the audience chamber.

"Frost!" Riku yelled. "Sora let's shut this guy down!"

"Let's do it!" Sora answered. Both of them charged Vexun full speed. He whirled around to blast them as well but they both darted in opposite directions avoiding it. Sora closed in from the right and Riku from the left. "Now Riku!" Sora shouted.

Riku fired one of his Dark Firaga shots straight at Vexun. Seeing it coming, he jumped up letting it fly beneath him.

"Gotcha!" shouted Sora shrouding himself with his reflect spell. Riku's fire shot hit the reflect shield and bounced off heading straight for Vexun. Due to being in the air he couldn't defend nor could he dodge. The fireball crashed into him and sent him hurtling into a corner of the room.

"Whoohoo!" said Sora as they high fived.

"Oh right Frost!" Riku ran over to where Frost was as she got to her feet. "You ok?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah….man that blast hurt," she groaned. "What is wrong with master? He doesn't act like this. He's never once spoken to me or attacked me like that."

Riku glared in the direction that Vexun had been sent flying by his attack. "Something is shady about that guy Frost. He's obviously been lying to you."

"But why?"

Riku shook his head. "I wish I knew."

Vexun got up and after brushing himself off, held up his keyblade. "I should have expected such prowess from the keyblade wielders who defeated the nobodies of Organization XIII. But I cannot allow Frost to continue at this pace. It's a shame that you must perish with her but I have no choice." He thrust his keyblade into the ground sending waves of darkness throughout the room.

"W-what is this?" said Sora.

"It's darkness! He's summoning darkness with his keyblade!" Riku helped Frost to her feet then turned to Sora. "We need to stop him!"

The darkness around Vexun began to pool and cover the floor. It swirled around him like a black cyclone then as he raised his keyblade high into the air again. "Farewell children!" he yelled swinging it in a wide arc. The darkness flew from it in the shape of a large, horizontal wave that covered the length of the room.

"Crap! Riku I can't move!" yelled Sora struggling against the darkness pooling around his feet.

Looking down Riku saw that he and Frost were in the same situation. "The darkness is holding us down! We can't dodge!"

Frost fell to her knees again and clutched her head. "Ahh…! My head hurts! W-what is this feeling…?" _I…I know this attack! But…how? Ah this pressure in my head!_ Frost held her hand up in front her with her palm open. Suddenly a bright flash of light surrounded her hand and glowed like a star. The approaching darkness seem to slow like it couldn't come too close to the light.

"What is that?" Sora said.

"You got me," Riku answered staring wide eyed at Frost.

The light suddenly exploded forward and cut through the darkness of Vexun's attack like a blade. He barely managed to hold up his keyblade in time to project a barrier to defend himself but it too was shattered even though it managed to defend him.

Vexun glared at Frost. _She is beginning to remember her old self! That attack was made of pure light! If she is indeed regaining her old strength, I must kill her before "that" power returns as well! _Gripping his keyblade tightly, Vexun rushed toward the three at surprising speed.

"Sora!" shouted Riku as he tried to help Frost who had nearly collapsed again.

"I got him!" he said moving to cover for Riku and Frost.

Vexun locked weapons with Sora but blew him back with a blast of dark energy. The resulting shockwave also knocked Riku away from Frost and onto the ground. Vexun then pointed his keyblade at Riku as it pulsed with dark energy again. "Goodbye you nuisance."

Closing his eyes to brace for the incoming attack, Riku only felt a shove from his right side. He opened his eyes to see the dark energy blast fire from Vexun's keyblade and toward his previous position where Frost was now standing. The shot hit her square in the chest; right where her heart was. The young girl fell to the ground motionless as Sora who was now back up attacked Vexun again.

Riku scrambled to his feet and ran to Frost as Sora and Vexun fought. "Hey Frost! Frost speak to me!"

The girl was silent but was still breathing slightly. Looking down, he could see the injury Vexun's attack had caused. In addition to the serious burns the blast had caused, one spot on Frost's chest was glowing slightly. Small specks of bright light were being emitted from it as well. Looking closer, Riku could tell that the light was warm. _Is that…her heart?_

"Gah!"

Riku looked up to see Sora knocked down again by Vexun. His friend was lying on the ground next him obviously wounded as well.

"It's time we end this charade," said Vexun kneeling down and pressing his hand to the ground. Darkness enveloped Sora, Riku and Frost before it began dragging them down into the floor.

"W-what's….happening?" said Sora weakly.

"It's the realm of darkness!" said Riku with a look of horror. "He's pulling us into it!" Despite his efforts to struggle, the darkness continued to pull him. Realizing it was pointless, Riku simply held on to Frost's unconscious body and managed to grasp Sora's hand as all turned pitch black.

Vexun watched until the last trace of them had vanished within the dark. "Good riddance." He looked up when he heard someone approaching.

"Sent them to the realm of darkness did you?"

"I did. It was the only option. Frost's powers were beginning to return. She used a light flare blast against me," Vexun said.

"A light flare blast? My, my that IS dangerous. Especially for those like us," said the man cleaning off his glasses with the sleeve of his shirt. "So Sherzo failed again I take it?"

"He did. You know I could have used your assistance. Where were you?"

The young man laughed. "I was tending to urgent business. That is what you ordered me to do isn't? I can't be expected to be everywhere at once."

"Nevertheless, it is over now. Frost is gone."

The man put his glasses back on. "The realm of darkness hm? It's been a long time since I've seen it. It's unlikely that 3 inexperienced keyblade wielders will survive for long there."

"But there is always the chance," said Vexun. "Begin preparations Raishiu."

"As you wish." He watched Vexun leave the audience chamber then turned his attention to Sherzo who had just shown up.

"Forgive me master I….failed to stop Frost." He lowered his head.

"Oh that's alright," said Raishiu. "You'll just need to die for your impudence."

"What?"

Before he could move he was struck from behind. Sherzo fell to the ground before his body disintegrated into the wisps of darkness. Only a small shard of glowing bright light remained. Raishiu walked over and picked up as he put his keyblade away. "Don't die on me yet Frost. I want to see how you perform against _him."_ With one last laugh, Raishui walked out of the chamber as the laugh echoed through the large empty castle. 

* * *

><p>How will our heroes escape from the realm of darkness? Or is there even a WAY to escape? You'll have to wait and see.<p>

Enjoy and comment!


	7. Ch7: Beneath the Threshold

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 7: Beneath the Threshold 

Riku was the first to come to. His vision was blurry at first but it only took a few minutes to focus and get a good sense of his surroundings. Everything was nearly black even the ground he was lying on. As he got up he coughed up dust and dirt and brushed it from his clothes. "Sora? Sora can you hear me?" he called out.

A groan came from behind him. "Yeah I can hear you. I'm over here."

Riku got to his feet and turned around to see him. Sora was sitting up and brushing himself off too. "You ok man?" he asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm good I think. My head hurts a lot though and I feel like I fell off of a building."

"You'll make it," said Riku. "Oh Frost! Where's Frost?" Looking around he saw her lying a few feet away. Going over to her, he gently picked her up.

"How is she?" asked Sora walking over.

"She's in bad shape," said Riku solemnly.

"Then we gotta get her out of here."

"Easier said than done," Riku said. "It's not easy to escape from the realm of darkness."

"But you got out didn't you? We can use the same way right?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't know man." Looking around the only thing they could see was black. There was a stale stench in the air as well. "This place is desolate. We need to move. Now."

Before Sora could say anything a shadow leapt from the darkness knocking him to the ground. It was larger than the normal type and much more nimble. He managed to call his keyblade to his hand but the shadow kept his arm pinned preventing him from attacking with it.

Riku was about to put Frost down to help before he noticed several more sets of eyes in the darkness around them. Each yellow pair of eyes were locked on them.

"Get off me!" Sora yelled as he struggled with his attacker. It knocked the keyblade from his hand but he managed to kick it off of him.

"Here Sora!" said Riku moving quickly and kicking the keyblade back to him.

Sora caught it and jumped up cutting down the shadow in one swift strike.

"You ok Sora?"

"Oh yeah I'm great!" he said.

"Good because this is starting to look bad," said Riku gesturing towards the other approaching shadows.

"What do mean starting to?" said Sora holding his keyblade at the ready.

As the shadows closed in, a voice rang out in the dark. "You guys get down!"

Sora and Riku did just that. Something dark shot by them like a blur. Sora shut his eyes but Riku watched as each shadow was taken down in the span of a few seconds. The movements of whatever it was that was doing it were too fast to see well. He did however catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a keyblade. Finally after each one was defeated their savior appeared before them. The hooded cloak covered the person's head but they were definitely holding a keyblade.

"Who are you?" said Riku. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," said the stranger pulling back the hood that looked like a modified Organization XIII coat. As they did so, long, blueish colored hair fell around their shoulders.

Sora who had finally opened his eyes, started in astonishment. "Woah…,"

The young woman giggled. "Down boys." She turned and looked at them with eyes that were nearly the same color as her hair. She was around their age if not maybe a couple years older. When she saw their faces, she gasped. "Y-you two? How did you end up down here?"

Sora and Riku looked at one another. "You know us?" they said in unison.

The young woman shook her head. "Nevermind that. Let's get you 3 somewhere safe. What's wrong with her?"

Riku looked down at Frost in his arms. "She's hurt bad. Can you help her?"

"Possibly. Come with me!" she said heading in the direction she had come from.

"Wait!" said Riku.

"Hm?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh silly me," she said. "My name is Aqua. I'm a keyblade master."

"A keyblade master?" the two boys shouted in unison again.

"I'll explain later! Now come with me if you want to live!"

Without questioning it anymore, Sora and Riku followed after Aqua. She led them along a long dark path that seemed to go on forever. Behind them they could hear the sounds of several heartless giving chase. Finally, after several minutes of running, light appeared ahead of them.

"It's just a little further guys! Stay with me now!" Aqua called from a good distance ahead of them.

Riku was trailing behind due to having to carry Frost and Sora who was running ahead of him, seemed to be tiring. "Man…she is in shape," he said between heavy breaths.

"That girl is hardcore," Riku agreed as they watched Aqua disappear into the shining light ahead of them.

"Come guys you got it!"

Pushing all the strength they had left into running, both boys made it through the light and found themselves on a beach with a bright blue moon in the distance that seemed to be the source of their guiding light. Behind them was pitch darkness and the faint sounds of the heartless could still be heard.

"Wow you guys need to exercise a bit more," said Aqua jokingly. "That was nothing for me."

"I think that was the most running I've ever done in my life," Sora said falling on his back in the dark colored sand.

Riku sat Frost down gently. She was still breathing but very faintly. "What is this place?"

"Not sure myself," said Aqua. "All I know is that the heartless won't come here. As long as you're here you're safe. Now let's take a look at her." She knelt down and pressed her palm to Frost's chest. Aqua closed her eyes for a few moments and seemed to be concentrating.

Sora sat up and moved closer so he could see. "Is she gonna make it?"

"There is nothing I can do for her. But I know someone who can. Follow me."

Riku picked up Frost again and he and Sora followed Aqua down the beach. They walked for a few minutes until they came to spot where there were a few rocks sitting by the water's edge. On one of them was a figure wearing an Organization XIII coat.

"Ansem I brought visitors," Aqua said approaching the figure.

"Wait, Ansem? As in THE Ansem the Wise?" said Riku shocked.

"Yes. Hello again Riku." Ansem pushed back the hood of the coat revealing the older man's face. He stepped down from the rock he was sitting on and approached them. "Ah and Sora as well. It's good to see you both well but how in the world did you get down here?"

"We were sent here by some psycho keyblade wielder!" Sora shouted.

"Sent? There is someone how is able to send people here?" Ansem asked.

"Apparently so," Riku said. "He also hurt our friend here. Can you help her?"

Ansem moved closer and examined Frost's face. "This can't be! How on earth is this girl still…?"

"What?" Riku looked at him impatiently.

"Nothing just sit her down here."

Riku laid Frost down on the sand while Ansem knelt over her. Aqua and Sora peered over his shoulder curious to see what was going to happen. They watched Ansem placed both hands on Frost's chest and a small light emerged and floated just above her in the air. It seemed to be dwindling away with each passing second.

"Is that her heart?" Aqua asked.

"I'm afraid so," answered Ansem. "This girl's heart has been damaged by something of the likes I've never seen or heard of before. It will only be a matter of time before it fades into darkness."

"And she becomes a heartless," said Aqua solemnly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Can't you help her? I mean you should be able to do something right? You know everything about this stuff!" Riku shouted.

Ansem shook his head. "I'm sorry Riku but this-wait what is this?" He carefully waved his hand through the small light and a second light, much larger and brighter than the first floated from Frost and up next to the first one. "This is impossible. This girl has two hearts!"

"Two hearts? But that's impossible!" said Aqua.

"It's not entirely impossible," Sora spoke up. "When our world was first attacked by the heartless, Kairi's heart ended up in mine and I carried her around without even knowing it."

"Seriously?" Aqua said in surprise.

"This is different than that Sora," Ansem continued. "This girl has two hearts that exist within her; one of pure light and one that appears to be balanced between dark and light."

"Wait if Frost has two hearts than if the first one fades her second is what a backup?" Riku asked.

"No. The second heart is sealed by some powerful magic. Also, the first heart appears to be artificial!"

"You mean it's not real?" Sora said.

"Precisely. It appears to be a false heart created to mimic a real one. Everything that this girl has been experiencing and all the memories that she has gained since its creation are stored in the false heart."

Aqua folded her arms. "So if that one is fake, then does that mean the other is real?"

"I would assume so," said Ansem studying the them carefully.

"Then can you break the seal on the original heart?"

"I believe I can but it will take a very large amount of power. I will need each one of you to produce your keyblades."

Without question, Riku brought his keyblade out. Sora and Aqua did the same.

"Now stick them in the ground around her," Ansem instructed stepping back.

The three did as told and thrust each of their weapons into the sand around encircling Frost.

Ansem walked up and touched the top of each one then placed a hand on Frost's chest again. Immediately the three keyblades lit up with bright light. Stepping back again, Ansem some kind of device from the inside of his coat and sat it on the ground. A magic circle appeared beneath Frost and her body began to float a few inches off of the ground. "Now I am going to break the seal. I don't know how much blow back it will cause so all of you be prepared!" He reached down and pressed something on the small device and the magic circle beneath Frost changed color before exploding upward engulfing her completely. The energy was dark as well as light and erupted all the way into the air until you could no longer tell how high it was going due to the dark sky. "Such power!" Ansem called out amidst the roaring energy that blew sand everywhere. "Is this the power of a true keyblade master?"

_Is this really Frost's power?_ Riku watched in amazement as the power surge finally died down. Frost's body had been suspended within the tempest and was now falling. Acting quickly, he ran and caught her before she hit the ground then lowered her gently to the soft sand. "Frost? Frost are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Frost's eyes twitched a bit then she finally opened them. She looked up toward the sky at first then looked to him. "Riku? Is that you?" she said in whisper.

"Yeah it's me Frost. Man did you have us worried back there. How do you feel?"

"Crappy," she groaned.

"That'll pass hopefully," Sora said with a laugh. 

* * *

><p>Ansem and Aqua watched the three from back where they were standing.<p>

"This cannot be. I don't understand."

She eyed him curiously. "Don't understand what? It worked. You saved her."

"Not that," Ansem said. "I don't understand how that girl can be here now."

"You know her?" Aqua asked now even more curious.

Ansem nodded. "I've seen her picture before."

"In a book?"

"In an old record of some of the accounts of the keyblade war many, many years ago there is a depiction of a keyblade master by the name of Frost."

"So she bares a resemblance to this other person and has the same name? I highly doubt that-,"

"It is not a mere resemblance Aqua," Ansem said. "It is identical. The girl we are seeing here was revered as the youngest, and one of the most powerful keyblade masters to participate in the war. She is also thought to have caused its end."

"You can't be serious. You mean this kid ended the keyblade war?"

"Presumably yes," Ansem said. "The keyblade war is theorized to have been brought to an end by one lone keyblade master…who slaughtered everyone."

Aqua's widened as she looked at Ansem then at Frost. "That…that can't be."

"I sincerely hope not," Ansem said solemnly. "For if it is, then we have made a grave mistake in saving her life."

Aqua swallowed a lump in her throat. Hesitantly, she turned back to Ansem. "W-what do you mean?"

"What it means child," Ansem spoke softly, "Is that we have saved the life of the most dangerous enemy any keyblade master could hope to face." 

* * *

><p>Interesting huh? From this point we'll get MUCH more character development from Frost as well as insight into her back story.<p> 


	8. Ch8: Directionless

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 8: Directionless

Riku sat down on the beach staring at the black waters before him. Sora had gone off with Aqua to check something out and Ansem was doing something on his own as well. He started tracing in the sand with his finger when he heard footsteps behind him. Looking up he saw Frost's smiling face. "Hey," he said causally.

"Hey. Why are you sitting here all alone?" she asked plopping down next to him.

"Just thinking," he said. "I don't how we're going to get out of this one. Maybe there isn't a way out."

"You might be right about that," she said. "We could spend the rest of our lives down here."

Riku looked at her. She was sitting and hugging her knees close to her. "So what about you? How do you feel?"

Frost didn't say anything. She just looked at him. It looked like her eyes were pleading for help.

"Frost what's wrong?"

"I…I think I did something awful Riku."

"Like what? Wait did you remember something? Ansem mentioned that unsealing your real heart might bring some old memories back."

"I just have all these images in my head that are confusing me," she said. "I don't know what to make of them."

"Like what kind of images?" Riku asked. "Repressed memories maybe?"

"More like nightmares," Frost said burying her face in her knees. "I keep seeing…I keep seeing all of these dead people."

"Dead people? Like ghosts?"

"No. I see their corpses. All over a battlefield. They're everywhere."

"Any idea why you're seeing this? Maybe it's a bad memory from your childhood?"

"I don't remember my childhood!" Frost yelled holding her head like she was in pain. "All I can remember is these battles! It's like they're haunting me!"

Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey it's ok Frost! Just calm down!"

"You don't understand! I think I'm the one who did it! I killed them!" She was beginning to get hysterical and tears were streaming down her face.

Riku, not knowing what else to do, wrapped his arms around her. Frost stopped freaking out almost immediately. "It's ok. These are just really freaky memories. You'll be ok."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

He sighed and let her go so he could look her right in the eyes. "Well because you're a keyblade wielder like Sora, Aqua, and I. Not to mention you're as tough as nails. Come on where's that spunky girl that punched me in the face for giving her CPR?"

Frost slowly stopped crying and started to laugh. "That was just a reflex action," she said.

"Well that didn't stop it from hurting," Riku said as he gently wiped the tears from her face. "Besides I know a little about what you're dealing with."

The young girl blinked her shiny blues eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean know what it's like to deal with something like this. Not too long ago I let darkness get me too."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I was such a stubborn kid and I didn't listen to my best friend who was just trying to help me. I even tried to do him in."

Frost sniffed and smiled. "Sounds like you were kind of a jackass."

"I was," Riku answered laughing himself. "I was a HUGE jackass. Believe it or not it took a good ass kicking from Sora to set me straight."

"Sora? That goofball beat you?" Frost looked shocked.

"Hey don't underestimate him just because he's a dork. He's my best friend and he's pretty tough. Not as good as me though."

She smiled. "You two sound close. I wish I had someone like that. I've never had a best friend before. Hell I've never even had a friend. At least not one that I can remember."

"What are you talking about? Of course you have friends. You've got Sora and Kairi; they like you. I know Kairi does. I'm sure she was delighted to have another girl around to hang with. There aren't many her age on our island. And you've also got me."

Frost stared at him. "Are you offering to be my best friend?"

"Sure why not? It can't be that hard right? Plus you not having any friends just won't do. So yeah, I'll be your best friend Frost." He smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Thanks," she said smiling. She looked out at the water and sighed. "You know, I'm kinda scared. What if my memories come back and I remember something I wish I hadn't? Not to mention the reason my heart was sealed in the first place."

"Yeah that has me curious too," Riku agreed. "No doubt it has something to do with your master."

"He was never my master," said Frost abruptly. "That much I DO remember. But as to who he is REALLY, I can't tell you. Not yet."

"You'll get there," Riku said. "I have faith in you."

"Well you'd be the first but…thank you."

Riku was about to say something else when he heard his name being shouted from across the beach. He and Frost both turned around to see Sora and Aqua emerging from the same path that they had run through when they first arrived. Riku got up and took Frost by the hand and helped her up too. Together they walked over to Sora and Aqua.

"Dude you'll never guess what we found!" Sora said excitedly.

"What was it?"

"A gate! There's a gate farther in this world! If we go through it, we can get to the…um…what did you call it Aqua?"

"The world in between," she said. "From there you can get back."

"Wait a second, if that's true then why have you been done here so long? Couldn't you have used the gate to get yourself and the old man out?"

"I thought you'd ask that," said Aqua. "I can't use the gate alone. My keyblade isn't enough to reactivate it. But with you, Sora, and Frost I might be able to pull it off."

"Then I say we go for it," said Frost. "It's better than sitting down here."

"Tell me about it. I'm going to go get Ansem and then we can head out once we're ready." Aqua ran off down the beach leaving the 3 to wait.

"So what were YOU two doing all alone together here?" asked Sora smiling sarcastically.

Riku and Frost laughed then shoved him down on the ground. "Idiot," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Vexun stepped up to a large metal door deep beneath Nightfall Castle. Pressing his hand to the door he made it light up with a bright light before opening to reveal an elaborate laboratory setup. In the center was a large machine with several pipes feeding into stasis chambers on both sides of the room. There were 11 in all; 6 on the left side of the room and 5 on the right.<p>

"Raishiu are they ready?" Vexun asked.

The bespectacled young man poked his head out from behind one of the chambers. "All ready for you sir. I only need to attach the control mechanism to number 12."

"Was there a problem with it?" Vexun asked.

"Not with the replication of the body no. But there were some issues with attaching the mechanism. For some reason it gets short circuited each time," explained Raishiu.

Vexun walked up to the tank marked by the large number 12 engraved on its metal surface. Inside it was filled with a blueish liquid. Floating in the solution was a young woman; she was a blonde with short hair and already dressed in a very recognizable garb. There were numerous tubes and connecting wires attached to her body and the inside of the chamber. "Raishiu…has the reanimation process been performed on each of the subjects?"

"Yes it has," Raishiu answered as he busily tinkered with something behind the tank. "I did it just as you instructed."

"You fool! You performed it without placing the control mechanism on each one first?"

"It was an unforeseen problem sir. I didn't know that number 12 would-," he stopped and looked up at the power cables attached to the machine. They were pulsing with electrical energy. "That can't be good."

"Damn it Raishiu!" Vexun produced his keyblade just as the tank marked 12 exploded. Vexun jumped back avoiding the blast but Raishiu was thrown against a far wall. What was left of the chamber hit the ground hard and the liquid within spilled out all over the ground. The young woman contained inside coughed and hacked up the liquid that she had been suspended in before lifting her head to see her surroundings. Electricity pulsed around her body and sparks lit up around her. She scanned the room at first before focusing her bright emerald colored eyes on Vexun who stood with keyblade ready to strike her down. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it. "Where…the hell…am I?" she growled angrily. 

* * *

><p>I wonder how many people will guess what is going to happen next?<p>

As always enjoy and review!


	9. Ch9: Nobodies

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 9: Nobodies 

The electricity emanating from the young woman made contact with the liquid covering the floor and shot to a few of the other machines in the lab shorting them out instantly. Vexun shielded himself against it with a spherical barrier that surrounded him. Pulling herself to her feet, the young blonde almost immediately stumbled as if she were drunk. _What's wrong with my body? I can't even control my powers! Shit…this is not good!_

"Raishiu! Deal with the electrical damage! I'll handle this little mishap." He slowly approached her keyblade drawn. The look on his face was expressionless but at the same time revealed his intent to end her.

She just barely managed to move her unstable body enough to avoid the first horizontal swing. As she stumbled backwards and landed on her rear, Vexun lunged forward with his keyblade ready for another blow. _Come one gimme something!_ she begged as she extended her hand. Her body seemed to react to her plea and a thundaga spell erupted from her open palm overwhelming Vexun and forcing him back. But the spell was used hastily and as such was sloppy. The large burst of electricity also hit another one of the cylindrical chambers severing the large cable attaching it to the central machine. It toppled over and the glass shattered on impact causing more of the liquid contained within to spill out over the ground. The young woman felt rather proud of herself until a sharp blow to the back of her head took her to the cold, hard, and wet floor. Pressing her head down so the right side of her face was in the liquid, Raishiu loomed over her holding his keyblade. "Get the hell off of me!" she screamed forcing her power outward in an area wide burst of electrical energy.

"I'm afraid that won't help you Savage Nymph," he said even as the power surge shattered the lenses of his glasses. "Thunder magic is something I am well acquainted with. With a simple spell I can buffer the effects of your little light show." He knelt down so his lips were close enough to whisper in her ear. "Shock me all you want Larxene, but you're just wasting energy that you can't afford to."

"Hold her there," Vexun commanded. He had recovered from Larxene's spell and seemed quite irritated.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Raishiu questioned as he did as he was told. He placed his knee in the small of Larxene's back while using his right hand to hold her head down.

"Her powers would be useful but is it possible to connect the control mechanism to her body?"

"Not unless I can make it electricity proof sir. Otherwise her body's natural charge will short it out everytime."

Vexun sighed. "Then I guess there will only be 10 for me to use. End her."

Larxene managed to move her head enough to see what had been contained in the chamber her thundaga spell blasted open. The spiky red hair immediately caught her attention. She almost called out his name but was silenced as Raishiu flipped her onto her back and gripped her throat. He was smiling at her and holding his keyblade up in the air. Larxene's gaze darted around for anything that could help her get out her situation. Her physical strength was severely lacking as she could not even budge his arm as he held her pinned. Her head throbbed with a terrible pain and her powers were going wild; beyond her ability to control them. She tried to think as fast as she could but that was never her strong suit. Her body was a far better weapon for her to use than her head so she acted on a usual tactic. She couldn't concentrate enough to do anything specific or accurate so she went for volume. She let the energy that her body produces build inside her until it reached the breaking point. The electrical energy literally exploded; the force of the blast, not the shock, blew Raishiu away. Rolling over and managing to lift herself up she looked to her two enemies then to the fallen, unmoving comrade lying no more than 5 feet from her. She glared at the two keyblade wielders again. _Fuck this._

"Damn it all she should have little to no energy!" Vexun cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand it sir. I was sure…wait perhaps she has been awake for sometime now? It's possible that she's been faking it."

Larxene focused and was able to produce her knives easily enough. "Perfect. At least I can use them." She looked around quickly formulating her plan. "Suck on this dickheads!" With a swipe of her arm she let four of her knives fly. Vexun and Raishiu both dodged with the latter going for her. She jumped back avoiding the slash from his keyblade and hurled her knives. They flew past him and stuck into the ground.

"You missed!" he said reaching with his free hand to grab her. But his hand grasped nothing but air as Larxene vanished. "What?" As he turned he saw her hoisting the redheaded young man up from the ground.

"Come on please work!" she yelled focusing again. A somewhat small and seemingly unstable corridor of darkness appeared behind them. "Hot damn! We're outta here!" She managed to toss the young man into the corridor before quickly dodging and rolling forward to avoid Raishiu and Vexun's attacks. As the corridor closed around her she made sure to give them both the finger. 

* * *

><p>"How much farther is it?" Sora whined as they walked through the darkness following Aqua's lead. "I don't remember us walking this far last time."<p>

"You're forgetting that this is realm of darkness. It's constantly trying to screw with you. You just have to keep your wits and you'll be fine. But trust me it's this way," Aqua reassured them.

"Man I don't think I've ever been this hungry before in my life," Riku complained.

"My feet hurt," said Frost.

"Oh stop you're whining you guys. We're here. Look there."

They looked ahead. There was large structure made of solid black and was pulsating almost like a big heart. The occasional blue looking light could be seen flashing from it but only for a few brief seconds at a time.

"_That's _the gate?" Riku asked pointing to it.

Sora and Aqua both nodded.

"Looks ominous," said Frost absentmindedly looking around.

"Follow and do exactly what I tell you," Aqua said commandingly. The others nodded in agreement; even Ansem. They walked up to the structure and, as Aqua told them, spread out until they were surrounding the it. "Now hold your keyblades up and I'll do the rest." Sora, Riku, and Frost all held up their weapons. Lastly, Aqua held hers up. The glowing, black structure lit up even brighter and a faint shaking could be felt through the ground.

"Uh…is this normal?" Riku asked.

"No idea. I've never done this before!" Aqua shouted as the rumbling got louder.

"This is starting to worry me!" Frost also shouted.

"Calm down everyone! It's happening! Just stand close together!" Soon the light from the structure engulfed them all. As it did so, a loud scream was heard but the source was indistinguishable. 

* * *

><p>"Ohhh….mother of hell…" Larxene rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling or at least what she thought was a ceiling. Her vision was blurry and her head still foggy. Finally once her jumbled senses had started working together again to produce coherent images she noticed that everything was white. It was hard but she tried to sit up. Unfortunately, her body was in no condition to obey anything she told it to do. But before she collapsed back to the floor she felt a pair of arms catch her and lift her up. The touch was somewhat forceful but at the same time gentle. She was lifted up until she felt her feet touch the ground. "Is this heaven?" she said still a little hazy.<p>

"Nope. Wrong there Larxy," a voice spoke behind her.

She quickly whirled around to see a familiar face. "You…Axel? What are you doing here? Better yet what am I doing here?"

Axel shook his head. "Beats the hell outta me. You were here when I woke up. At first I thought you were dead but I forgot that we nobodies fade away when we die so you couldn't be dead. Unfortunately."

Larxene rubbed her temples with her index fingers. "The last thing I remember…oh that's right! I woke in some strange…lab place or something. They had me in some tank. It was some real science fiction shit."

"And before that?"

Larxene thought for a moment. "Before that I…wait I remember! I got did in by that keyblade brat!"

Axel burst into laughter. "Sora beat you did he? Sucks to be you!"

"Shut up it's not funny!" Larxene snapped.

Axel's laughter suddenly stopped. "Hold up, if you got taken out by Sora…then why are you here?"

Larxene shrugged. "Got me. I thought once we fade that was that."

"Well I faded too so I guess someone brought us back?"

"Looks that way."

He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Well, no use worrying about how we got them. The important thing is that we have our lives back. Or at least our lives as nobodies. May as well make the best of it."

"I say we head back to world that never was. We'll see how many members are still there," Larxene suggested.

"I doubt any are still around," said Axel.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because the last thing I remember is helping Sora get to there. My guess would be that he took down the rest."

Larxene looked at him in shock. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"You heard me. I helped Sora. So my guess would be that the Organization is finished. We're on our own Nymph."

"Well that is just fanfuckingtastic." Larxene turned and kicked the wall nearest to her.

"You know," Axel spoke up getting Larxene's attention before she struck the wall again. "This place looks an awful lot like Castle Oblivion."

"You think so? I hadn't noticed." Taking a look around herself, she noticed the designs on the walls, the statues, and the fact that everything was white. It looked a little older than she remembered; the white lining the walls wasn't as bright as she remembered and some of the statues were broken or chipped at least in this particular room.

"Say Larxene? What did you say happened when you woke up? Something about a lab?"

"Oh right," she said remembering where she had stopped. "Well like I said I woke up in some tank. I managed to bust it open and yours too. But there were two guys there; one young guy and one older dude. But check this, they both had _keyblades._"

"Damn," looked like something really is going on. But why bring us back?" He shook his head. "Let's worry later. If we really are in Castle Oblivion, then we need to get out."

"I'll just make a corridor."

Axel made a buzzer sound while gesturing with his hands. "This is _Castle Oblivion_ Larxy. We can make corridors to travel within the castle but the only way outside is through the door."

"Well that sucks. I don't feel like walking," she complained.

"Well get over it. We're going downstairs honey."

"Don't call me honey."

"Noted. Now shall we go?" he said heading on down the stairs.

"Hang on Axel I'm coming too!" she said running after him. 

* * *

><p>Riku and the others found themselves dropped in another area were they was darkness all around. The only discernable thing was the path they were standing on. It was white; almost like some odd looking sand. "Is this is? Is this the world between?"<p>

"It is," answered Aqua who was standing before the large double doors of a solid white castle.

"Castle Oblivion," Riku and Sora said simultaneously.

"You've been here?" Aqua asked.

"Unfortunately," Sora said walking up to the door. "We don't have to go inside do we?"

Aqua nodded. "I'm afraid so. The only way back is through the gate at the top of this castle.

"Castle Oblivion," Ansem whispered. "I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes. It is quite a marvel."

"It is." Aqua turned and got everyone's attention. "Now listen. Some magic is affecting this place. When I open the doors we need to be holding hands because the magic of the castle-," before she could finish she noticed one person wasn't listening to her nor was she even visible. Aqua spun around but it was too late. Frost had pushed open the door to the castle and a bright light shot out of the opening engulfing them all. "You idiot!" Aqua yelled before her voice was drowned out.

Frost found herself in a corridor once the blinding light had faded. Looking around, she admired the structure of the castle while comparing it to her mental images of Nightfall castle. She took a couple of steps before she realized that was alone. "Riku?" she called out. Only her own echo answered her. "Sora? Aqua? Ansem?" Still no answer. The castle was empty as far as she could tell. Folding her arms across her chest Frost grumbled. "Why do I get the feeling that this is somehow my fault?" 

* * *

><p>"There," said Raishiu. "They're all ready for you."<p>

Vexun stared at the 9, black coated individuals before him. "How do I control them?"

"You merely will them. The control mechanism will respond to your thoughts and reactions perfectly. You do not even need to move yourself," Raishiu explained.

"I'm going to need practice. Those two nobodies that escaped earlier; did you track them?"

"As best I could. I can't pinpoint an exact location but I can tell you that they ended up in the world between. Maybe that old castle?" Raishiu fixed his glasses. "Why do you ask?"

One of the individuals moved and a corridor of darkness appeared. Vexun wore a satisfied smile at the sight. "5 of them will go. I will test your…theory in battle against those two."

"5 sir?" Raishiu commented. "It's just two nobodies."

"If Frost is alive, she may be heading for that castle. It's the only way out of the dark realm. If I get the chance I will eliminate them all." The 5 designated to go turned and darted through the portal just before it closed behind them leaving small wisps of darkness. "Leave me Raishiu. I must work."

Nodding respectfully but not saying a word, Raishiu turned and ascended the staircase to the upper levels of the castle. _Good luck sir. You're going to need it._

Vexun pressed his hand to the ground forming a large magic circle beneath him with himself serving as the center point. "Let us begin the game," he spoke in a calm, yet at the same time very threatening tone. 

* * *

><p>LOTS of scene switching in this one. I tried to make the transitions smooth so it wouldn't seem jumbled.<p>

Anyways enjoy and review!


	10. Ch10: Divide and Conquer

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 10: Divide and Conquer

"I can't believe that girl!" Aqua yelled as she wandered through the dark corridors with Ansem not far behind her. "I tried to warn her! Of all the reckless and stupid things anyone could possibly do! Now we've all been separated! Who knows where the others could be!"

"Now, now settle down Aqua. We'll never find anyone if we lose our tempers," said Ansem trying to calm her down. "It was an honest mistake. I'm sure Frost had no idea."

"Yeah I guess you're right. We just have to keep moving. From the looks of the walls I would say we're in the basement level. Outstanding."

"Then we want to ascend to the upper levels. No one is down here with us so I would assume they are up above." Ansem pointed to a staircase ahead of them.

"Right. Then let's go but stay close. I'm not sure what might be wandering around in here," said Aqua as they walked. 

* * *

><p>"Ansem? Frost? Sora? Aqua? Anyone?"<p>

There was no answer.

"Well this is just lovely," Riku groaned as he walked the empty halls with only his own echo for company. "I guess that light was some sort of lingering trap. Darn it Frost I'm gonna get you for this when I find you!" He continued to walk in random directions. The castle was obviously deserted. Regardless it still looked relatively the same as he remembered. The walls were still white and even the same statues and ornamental pottery was still there. As he rounded a corner, he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. "A fight?" He headed in the direction of the sound eventually coming out into a much larger, empty room. Or at least it appeared to be empty at first. He quickly ducked as something small but fast shot past his head and lodged itself in the wall. He turned to see a small knife of some sort stuck in the wall and emanating electricity. He heard the metal clashing sound again to see Sora land in front of him keyblade out. About 5 feet away stood a young blonde woman holding more of the same type of knife in her hand. "Sora what's going on here and who is that?"

"Hang on man! Can't talk right now!" He lunged for the woman swinging his keyblade but she dodged it easily.

Riku produced Way of the Dawn and was about to jump in but a blast of fire at his feet stopped him and made him jump back. He looked up to see a redhead young man with his arms crossed and smiling at him. "Sorry bro but 2 on 1 ain't very fair."

"Organization XIII! I thought we did all you guys in?" Riku said pointing his weapon at the stranger.

"You did. But by some miracle here we are. Kind of ironic when you think about it."

"The only ironic thing is how fast I'm going to put you back down nobody!" said Riku rushing full speed.

The man produced two chakrams cloaked in fire. "Let's make it hot!" 

* * *

><p>In another part of the castle some distance away, Frost was wandering as well. She pushed open a set of large double doors revealing a very large room. The walls were white with several different types of designs engraved in them as well as statues of similar designs around the room. At the far end was a small set of steps going to another smaller door. Taking a few hesitant steps, Frost proceeded to the middle of the room. Glancing to her right, she could see a balcony outside. "This seems pretty fancy for an abandoned castle," she said to herself.<p>

"Interesting isn't it Frost." The voice came from the direction of the smaller door.

Quickly turning she barely avoided the blade of a rose colored scythe aimed for her head. Having been attacked in surprise she stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and pointing her keyblade at the stranger before her. The scythe was resting on the person's shoulder. A long black coat with a hood covered them up completely.

"My how the mighty have fallen," said the cloaked stranger. "That dodge was sloppy and badly timed. Had you reacted a second later your head would be rolling on the ground right now."

"Big talk coming from someone who has to resort to sneak attacks," Frost countered back.

"Simply because you didn't see it coming doesn't make it a sneak attack."

"Bite me. Now who are you?"

"I'm the one who is going to wake you up from this silly dream."

Frost watched her opponent move his scythe and grip it with both hands. With it held out in front of them they charged at a shocking speed. Holding up her keyblade in defense, she felt the impact of a strike that made her recoil slightly. However her opponent was already behind her. She spun around to be met with a blade headed towards her face. Guarding with her weapon again, she parried the blow in an attempt to go on the offensive but her opponent vanished in a flurry of rose petals. As they obscured her line of sight she felt a sharp, powerful blow to her back that knocked her to the ground and made her drop her weapon.

"How sad," the cloaked person said flipping her over with a light kick. "Look how far you've fallen Frost."

"W-why do you keep talking to me like you know me? I've never met you before in my life!" Frost screamed.

"I know you don't remember. But by the end we'll see how you feel." Raising the scythe, the stranger swung it down but Frost rolled to the side dodging it narrowly. She flipped back to her feet and jumped back picking up her weapon. "No way are you going to kick me around like a doll! Time for round 2 creep!"

"Then let it begin!" 

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Riku jumped around dodging the flaming chakrams that were whizzing by him.<p>

"Nice moves man! You're pretty fast!" said the red haired young man catching his weapons. He turned his head slightly to see the blonde woman hitting the ground and Sora pinning her and holding the keyblade with energy focused at the tip pointed right at her head.

"Back off now or she gets it!"

"Damn it Larxy I had hoped you would have lasted longer than that. My fight was just getting good!"

"Screw you Axel! I'm just not up to a hundred percent yet!" Larxene yelled.

"Ok, ok look keybladers let's talk for a sec." Axel put his weapons away and put his hands up in the air. "We're not going to attack you guys again."

Riku lowered his keyblade and motioned to Sora to do the same. He let Larxene up and kept his eyes on her.

"Listen you guys attacked us," said Axel. "We just want out of here."

"You mean you guys aren't after us?" Sora said.

"Hell no!" snapped Larxene. "We ended up here and we can't warp out with a corridor of darkness so we have to walk out on foot. "Then we see you guys and you pull those frickin keyblades out and go all 'kill the nobodies' on us!"

"But how are you guys even here? Organization XIII was wiped out."

Axel clapped his hands together. "Now you're asking the same questions we want to know. Tell them Larxene."

"Piss off. You tell them."

"Stop being mad that Sora beat you again and tell them what you told me. Tell them about the place you woke up," said Axel annoyed.

Larxene sighed. "Fine. I woke up in some thing. It was like a tank or something. There were a lot of them but I'm not sure exactly how many. Then I was attacked by these guys; one older dude and some nerdy looking guy with glasses. Both of them had keyblades."

Riku and Sora looked at each other. "Did one of these guys have on a really fancy looking outfit like a robe or something like that?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Vexun!" Both boys said in unison.

"Wait, who the hell is Vexun?" asked Axel.

"We'll tell you," said Riku. 

* * *

><p>"GAAAHHHH!" Frost's scream echoed through the halls. She slumped down against the wall her body going limp. Pieces of the stone wall fell to the ground around her due to her powerful impact.<p>

"It's almost sad to see you in this state Frost," said her opponent. Lowering the scythe, the stranger slowly stepped forward.

Frost tried to move but a crippling pain kept her down. She looked at her left arm to see it covered with blood. She tried to move it but the pain was too much._ Damn…! It's no use. My arm is broken and I can barely move. I don't…have the strength to…to…_

"The strength to keep fighting?"

"What?"

Her enemy chuckled. "You lack the strength the keep fighting? Is that what you were thinking?"

"Shut up!" Frost snapped.

"I see I will have to take drastic measures." He raised the scythe once more. "Defend yourself Dark Angel!"

"W-what did you call me?"

He rushed at her aiming for her head. "Awaken or die! Make your choice!"

Frost shut her eyes tightly and braced for the end. She could hear the sound of the blade coming for her; the sound of it slicing through the air. Then something else happened; something inside her burst forward very forcefully. She felt it like a surge of electricity shooting through her and then like a bomb going off it seemed to shake everything in her mind until there was only silence. _W-what is this…sensation? I feel like I…remember it from long…ago…_ Frost then began to lose consciousness slowly as everything seemed to fall apart around her.

Her enemy stood with his scythe held back by a single hand; Frost's hand. She was gripping the shaft of the weapon as she stood. As she raised her head, her eyes focused first on the scythe, then followed it back to its owner. With one swift motion she moved to the side pushing the scythe blade into the wall behind her. She then spun around bringing the keyblade around for a horizontal strike but her opponent let go of his weapon and jumped back to avoid the slash. No sooner did his feet touch the ground then he felt a presence behind him. Turning quickly he narrowly managed to avoid having his own head taken off. He jumped back and grabbed his scythe from the wall. "Impressive…Dark Angel."

"No one has called me that in a long time," Frost spoke. "And like all those who spoke it before you, prepare to meet your end."


	11. Ch:11 Rude Awakening

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 11: Rude Awakening 

Frost jammed the end of her keyblade into the hard, stone floor and extended her arms above her head stretching. She then let out a big yawn before facing her opponent again. The look on her face showed very little interest.

"It's good to have you back Frost," he said with a smile.

She frowned at him. "Vexun; you look different than I remember you."

"Oh this? This is just a puppet body I am using. It's a nobody that I managed to bring back from oblivion just to welcome you back."

"Fascinating," she said in a nonchalant manner. "Why am I here? I never wished to be awoken."

"Frost your power is needed again!" he said approaching her. "You are the very pinnacle of what a keyblade master is capable of! With your power we could do unimaginable things!"

She watched him carefully. "My power destroys. That's it. Besides why would I work with you when I could easily end you right now?"

"My dear Frost, I wouldn't do that if I were you. The lives of those other people who came here are in my hands now."

Her expression suddenly changed. "You would harm them?"

"Ah I see that you remember them? Do the memories of that fragile husk still remain?"

"They seem to be. I remember their names and faces. I suppose the memories of the false heart merged with my true one. How irritating," she scoffed.

He waved his scythe through the air and laughed. "I see. Well regardless of that trivial detail will you help me Frost? Will you work with me and assist me in taking all that the worlds have to offer?"

She pulled her keyblade from the ground and turned to walk away. "You're a keyblade master too. Do it yourself."

"Come with me Frost! It's for you that I went through all of this! I played the parts I needed to in order to force your awakening! Granted some things happened that I did not plan ahead for but the result has been achieved! Are you not grateful?"

Frost shot him a sharp glare. "Grateful? You want to be grateful to you for reawakening me to this damned existence? I wanted to be put away! I chose to have my heart put to sleep!"

"A serious mistake Frost. You are destined for great things. No other can match your strength."

Frost let out a deep, irritated sigh. "Why is it that people never change? Are you never satisfied with the power you wield? Why must you always have more?"

"Because we must have it. That is all," he answered.

"You're pathetic. I want nothing to do with you. Look at you; you've taken another's body and are using it as a puppet because you are afraid to face me in person." Her voice had lost the disinterested tone and was now much more forceful.

He pulled the hood over his head revealing long pinkish hair. Frost eyed the man suspiciously. He smiled at her and held his scythe in a ready position. At the slightest movement of his body Frost was already upon him. He felt her hand on his shoulder and in his peripheral saw her in the air twirling her keyblade. Just as he moved she swung slamming her weapon down. The impact of the strike shattered the ground and shook the room. From the dust cloud Vexun leapt out sliding along the ground using his scythe to anchor himself. "Excellent Frost! I see you still remember the shadowrun! I'm glad!" He looked up to see Frost in midair before she descended quickly bringing her keyblade down for another attack. He held his weapon at an angle to guard the attack and let her keyblade glance off of it in order to counter her only to have her spin launching a kick at his head. Being forced to react, he blocked with his left arm as she sprung off of him and landed a few feet away. Before he had a chance to attack Frost vanished again only to appear to the right of Vexun. He swung his weapon clashing with her keyblade. As if triggered by the resounding noise of the clash, Frost faded into nothingness like a ghostly illusion. Vexun turned to only to be struck from behind by a sharp, glancing blow. Expecting to see Frost's barely visible image fading from view again, he turned but was instead met with the image of her keyblade flying through the air. His surprise had no sooner registered in his mind before a powerful grip on the hood of his cloak pulled him backwards. Frost had grabbed him and flung him backwards towards the wall. Quickly recalling her keyblade back to her hand she swung it in a quick horizontal motion followed by a loud, roar of air cutting through air. The invisible blast slammed into the wall as well as Vexun leaving a scar like impression behind. Vexun himself fell to ground, slumped over and motionless.

She watched him for a few seconds to make sure she had hit the real one. When time passed and he still did not move, she new the one before her was authentic. "Look at you Vexun; even after all of this time you still cannot stop me."

He chuckled a bit even as a seemingly painful cough escaped. "Is that…so Frost? You think me defeated so easily?"

"Face it old man. You are beneath me."

He slowly lifted his head and smiled at her. "There is something…you are not aware of Frost. Something is happening that you need to know."

Frost raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds of silence she smiled and most likely out of a general morbid curiosity answered him. "Go on." 

* * *

><p>On one of the lower levels of the castle, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Larxene had finished their conversation and were walking the halls. Larxene walked in front with Sora and Riku behind her. Axel stayed at the back of the group as to keep his eye on everyone but was all the while chatting with the two keyblade wielders ahead of him. "So you ain't shittin me are you?"<p>

Riku shook his head. "Nope. We've been there and back."

"Damn I never thought I'd actually meet anyone who could explain what the realm of darkness was like. It's kinda weird but at the same time interesting. And this Frost girl, you're sweet on her aren't you?"

Sora let out a sarcastic 'ha' that got him a punch in the arm from Riku.

"It's not like that. I…I want to help her. Ever since she got her memory back it's like she's got this huge weight on her."

Axel crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling and then started to speak like he was reading the words from up there. "Larxene, do you remember the library at the castle of the world that never was?"

The blonde young woman glanced back at him without breaking stride. "Of course I do I was always taking books from it. What about it?"

"Xemnas had one that I caught him reading once. When I asked what it was about he wouldn't tell me. He was pretty adamant about it."

"So?"

"Well-," he broke off mid sentence and glanced down the adjacent hallway to their left. "HEADS UP!" He shoved Riku and Sora forward knocking them into Larxene and tumbling forward with her as he jumped back narrowly avoiding a large slab of stone that flew past them and into the wall. Small chunks of stone and dust filled the corridor as the four tried to get their bearings.

"What the hell was that?" Larxene shouted trying in vain to see through the thick cloud of debris and dust.

"We've got company that's what the hell is it is," Axel answered looking in the direction the slab came from. Standing there were three cloaked figures; mere silhouettes behind a cloud of smoke. As the dust finally settled there features became more discernable. One was a middle aged looking man with short, blonde hair and a rather clean shaven beard and moustache. Standing to his right and left was a man of similar age with longer, black hair holding a lance in his hand and another older looking man with dark skin leaning on a large axe like weapon respectively.

"No way," Sora said in astonishment. "That's Xaldin! And Luxord!"

"And I know that big guy on the left. I fought him in castle oblivion on my first trip here!" Riku's keyblade flashed into his hand.

Larxene stood slowly from her crouched position and quickly glanced to Axel. "So you gotta plan for how to deal with this?"

"I'm working on it," he said watching their opponents.

Without warning the man in the center stepped forward his gaze fixed firmly on them. "Sora and Riku I see you've found my two runaway nobodies. Fortunately I have no need for them any longer."

Riku glared back at the man. "Nice trick Vexun. You can control the nobodies?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah Axel he the one who brought you guys back. He meant to use your bodies and your powers for himself. He's controlling all three of them like puppets."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"That's pretty screwed up," Larxene spat angrily. "Like being nobodies doesn't give us enough problems already."

Riku stepped forward causing the man to raise and eyebrow and cock his head to the side with smile. "What did you do to Frost? Why was her heart sealed?"

"Ah Frost. Her battle has almost reached its conclusion."

"Battle? What did you do to her?" he yelled swinging his weapon through the air.

"I did nothing. Blame yourself for what has happened to her. You unsealed her heart not I. Did you not stop to think that the seal served some purpose? No one seals things without a good reason."

"You sealed her true heart away! How can there be a good reason to just lock away all that a person is?"

He chuckled. "And what kind of person is Frost? Do you even know?"

"Yeah I know she's a kind girl and she didn't deserve that!"

This time he laughed even louder. "Oh how little you understand boy. Still, if not for your ignorance this would have never come to pass so I must thank you."

"Where is she?"

"The top floor of the castle. Make it there and you will see find her."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Sora added.

"Because you will have to defeat me first!" The two other men launched themselves forward at the other's word. Riku jumped back dodging the axe as it slammed into the ground in front of him. The man with the lance lunged at Larxene who dodged easily enough. Sora attempted to attack from another angle but he produced a second lance guarding against his attack. Axel produced a flaming chakram and hurled it towards the man standing back but he dodged deftly enough and while the axe wielder attacked for him. Axel managed to avoid the swing of the axe before leaping away to put some distance between him and his attacker. Larxene drew a few of her knives and threw one like a bullet towards the spear wielder who knocked it away with one of his weapons. He then parried another blow from Sora before spinning and blowing him away along with Larxene who had attempted to attack him again while distracted. Riku tried to hit the axe wielder while he was attempting to attack Axel but his keyblade simply bounced off of the man's body. In his surprise he was hit by a hard punch that knocked him to the ground near Sora.

"Man that hurt!" he said as Sora helped him up.

"This is no good Riku these guys are strong and they are working together! We need to split em up!"

"That actually isn't a bad idea!" Larxene dodged a swing from the man's spear and dashed on past him catching him by surprise. Wrapping her body in electrical energy she rushed forward throwing herself into the man with the axe as hard as she could. Both of them tumbled across the floor and further into down the hallway. Larxene finally tossed him off of her, which took all of her strength to do, then hurled a couple of knives into the ceiling of the hallway. They pulsed with electricity before exploding into bursts of lightning that shattered the stone and sent it crashing down.

"Larxene what the hell do you think you're doing?" Axel yelled to her.

"Being a team player," she said turning her back to him and facing her opponent. "Just don't be late coming to get me Axel! I-," her last words were cut off as the debris sealed the corridor.

"I hear ya Larxy…I hear ya." He looked back at Sora and Riku. "You two take Xaldin! Luxord is mine!" Flames rose up around his body and he shot off like a dart towards the other man leaving Riku and Sora to face down Xaldin

"Looks like we got out work cut out for us Sora."

Sora sighed as Xaldin turned to them and twirled both of his lances. "I know, I know Riku. Man no one ever cuts us any slack."


	12. Ch 12: Battle Royale

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 12: Battle Royale

Larxene leapt up over her opponent's head avoiding another wild swing of his axe and landed behind him. She hopped backwards and hurled a few knives but they bounced off of his body like toothpicks hitting brick. Slamming his axe into the ground, he turned to face her.

"It's unfortunate that I was unable to hold on to you. You're powers would have proved extremely useful."

"So you're that old fart from before? In the lab. You know I may not have liked the guy that you're controlling but using people as meat puppets is not something I'm gonna forgive!"

"Then make me pay for it. Take revenge for your comrade," he said pulling his weapon from the ground. "If you can."

"Tch!" Larxene dashed forward hurling a few more knives that served no better than her previous ones. As her opponent swung his weapon at her, she ducked underneath it and attempted to bring him down using her momentum to topple him over after grabbing him but he simply tossed her into the wall behind him.

"Pathetic."

Larxene got to her feet again and drew a few more of her knives. Electricity began to pulse around her body until it became an aura with sparks firing every which way. "Ok…play time is over. I'm gonna blow you away."

"Try it if you can," he said slamming his weapon into the ground.

Riku dodged a thrown spear as Sora dashed past him using the strike raid to quickly attack Xaldin. He blocked it with another spear, then hurled a third one that both boys jumped away to dodge. As Sora's keyblade returned to his hand he looked to Riku.

"This is no good man! We have to do something about those spears!"

"If only we could get them away from him somehow!"

"Look out!" shouted Sora shoving Riku out of the way and jumping back to dodge the previously thrown spear on its return trip back to Xaldin.

"Now Sora!" Riku shouted dashing forward. He hurled his keyblade at Xaldin who, just like with Sora, blocked it with a spear. But once he was within range of being hit with one, Riku leapt over his head grabbing one of the spears.

"Don't forget about me!" Sora went for a frontal attack bringing his weapon down for a powerful vertical strike that was blocked by Xaldin, but caused him to stagger a bit.

"Sora, do it!" said Riku.

"See ya!" said Sora as he vanished in the blink of an eye.

Riku jumped back with a spear still in his hand and hurled it up into the air as hard as he could. He then returned his keyblade to his hand just in time to block an attack from Xaldin. In the air, Sora caught the thrown spear as he descended downward after reappearing and using his momentum, slammed it into Xaldin with tremendous force.

Sora landed awkwardly but kept his balance. "Did we get him?! Did that do it?!"

"I don't know," said Riku. Suddenly a spear launched from the dust cloud. Both boys jumped at the same time to avoid it.

"I'll take that as a no!" Sora said.

"These organization guys are as tough as always!"

Xaldin raised his hand in the air making the lances fly up and rearrange themselves into the shape of a dragon's mouth. "You two are quite skilled I'll give you that," he said. "But this is the end of it." The mouth opened and a large mass of wind began building up.

"Not good!" yelled Sora.

"We gotta move!" Riku yelled as well.

Just as the blast threatened to exploded forth, it stopped abruptly. The lances fell to the ground motionless as well.

"You…are fast," said Xaldin looking down at the keyblade protruding from his chest.

"Thanks," said the young woman behind him.

A huge grin appeared on Sora's face. "Aqua!"

"Holy crap I didn't even see what she did!"

Xaldin grabbed Aqua's keyblade preventing her from pulling it out. "Perhaps you will be a better choice." The spears ascended into the air again and pointed at Aqua. She vanished just before they hit forming a circle around Xaldin.

"Sora, Riku, are you two ok?" she asked reappearing before them.

"Yeah we're good. Aqua that rocked!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks but we need to focus on the enemy."

"How? It's like nothing we do has any effect," said Riku.

"Speed that rivals even that of Frost. Impressive." Xaldin held out his hand as a spear flew to it.

"Frost? Frost isn't that fast! I know I've fought with her!" Riku said.

"Oh how little you understand."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aqua as her keyblade returned to her hand.

"Frost is in the throne room of this castle, one level above us. If you make it there you will see for yourself."

Riku stepped up in front of Aqua. "What did you do to her?! Is she alright?!"

Xaldin smiled. "That depends on your definition of alright."

"You son of a-,"

"Calm down," said Aqua. "He's trying to mess with you. We need to focus right now on defeating him."

"Well we can do it now that you're here Aqua!"

"No, WE won't be doing anything. I will." Aqua undid the top clasp of the coat she was wearing and quickly threw it off. "You two go and make sure Frost is ok. I'll handle him."

"You honestly think I'll let them go?" Xaldin raised up and hurled several spears in their direction.

"GO NOW!" Aqua shouted pointing her keyblade and firing several energy shots to intercept the spears.

"She can handle herself! Let's go Sora!" yelled Riku darting for the nearby staircase. Sora looked back at Aqua watching her dodge several thrown spears.

"I'm fine Sora go! Get Frost!"

Reluctantly, Sora turned and followed Riku up the stairs. The two of them ran until they reached a set of large doors that were ajar. As they got closer, a loud ringing sound from within made them stop. Slowly the two of them pushed open the doors.

Sora immediately recognized the body slumped against the wall on the right side of the room as the nobody Marluxia. Riku however was more focused on the girl sitting on the steps in front of a smaller door at the end of the room.

"Frost! You're alright!" He said running up to her.

She looked at him quizzically. "You are…Riku."

"Yeah it's me. I was worried about you but you beat one of those guys by yourself. That's amazing but how did you do it?"

"What do you mean how? I simply defeated him. He was nothing." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Much like you are."

"What?"

"You wanted to restore my memories didn't you? Well you did. The girl you knew was not Frost. I am."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"The girl you knew before was only a husk; a shell to contain me. Now that I am free she is no longer needed. And neither are you two keyblade wielders." Frost raised her weapon into the air and dark energy began to surge from it. Sora and Riku both jumped back as it expanded around her. "This is the end of you." She swung it releasing all the energy directly at them. Both boys attempted to block but were knocked into the far wall. Capitalizing on her advantage, Frost charged at them aiming to take out Sora first. Riku managed to get to his feet first and block Frost's attack. As the two stood deadlocked, Sora jumped up and attempted to attack her but she moved just slightly and caught his arm tossing him into Riku. Frost placed her hand on her hip and scoffed at the two boys stumbling to their feet in front of her. "Are you really what passes for a keyblade master these days?"

"We're not masters!" said Riku pointing his weapon at her.

"I see. That would explain this pitiful display."

"Who are you callin pitiful?!" Sora snapped.

Frost's lips curled into a smile before she vanished before their eyes. She reappeared behind them and swung her weapon right at Sora's head. He ducked quickly as Riku intercepted the strike locking weapons with her. She spun quickly parrying him and hitting him in the back. Sora counterattacked with a fire spell but Frost jumped to the side avoiding it just Riku attempted to attack her from behind. She blocked his strike and kicked him in the stomach before dodging Sora's vertical swing and slamming an elbow into his back.

"Enough of this nonsense." Frost stabbed her keyblade into the ground as dark energy pulsed out of it spreading out like a field that encompassed both Sora and Riku.

"I…can't move!" Sora groaned.

"This is a binding field, a technique of my own creation," said Frost. She walked over and knelt down in front of Riku. "Now I assume you want to know what happened to me, yes?"

"You're…not…Frost!"

"Oh on the contrary I am. The girl YOU are referring to as Frost is not. She is the imposter, the imitation using my name."

"You…mean…the false heart?"

"Ugh, that is becoming quite troublesome. One moment." With a quick wave her hand, the energy coming from her keyblade decreased slightly. "There, you should be able to talk clearly now."

"I still can't move."

"Of course not. We are attempting to have a conversation. Now as you were saying?"

Riku looked at her curiously before answering. "We unlocked Frost's heart."

She stood up. "I see. That would explain why I was able to take control again."

"Then where is she!?"

"Riku stop making her mad! We're helpless here!"

"I said where!?"

"She's in here," Frost said pointing to her chest. "I can still feel her inside. Her strength of will is a bit stronger than I thought. Though is far too weak to physically take control she is able to prevent me from killing you two. I suppose you could call her half of my conscience." She turned and grabbed her keyblade again. "But that won't mean much to you two."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you couldn't kill us!"

She pointed her weapon towards the lifeless body of Marluxia. "I had an interesting conversation with Vexun via that puppet. I now know the location of Nightfall castle. Vexun has personally invited me. He says he has something to show me."

"Wait! Who is Vexun? What does he want?"

"He is simply an acquaintance from my past. One who chose to live in shame." With a causal wave goodbye, Frost released the binding field and turned to leave through the door at the far end of the room. Sora slowly got to his feet obviously still reeling from the effects of it but Riku forced himself up quickly and taking up his weapon, dashed after Frost.

"STOP!" he yelled swinging at her only to have his strike blocked effortlessly. A burst of energy knocked him back as she advanced. Desperate to counter, Riku hurled his keyblade for a projectile attack that Frost deftly leapt over bringing her weapon down for powerful vertical strike. However, Frost's blade never hit its mark. She had stopped only inches from his head.

"Riku," she spoke softly and in a strained voice.

"Frost!?"

She looked at him with beads of sweat running down her face and breathing heavily. "Run…"


	13. Ch13: Glimmer of Light

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 13: Glimmer of Light

Frost stood trembling with the point of her keyblade right in Riku's face. Even though he could tell that the Frost he knew was in control, he was still hesitant to make any sudden moves.

"Frost…are you back? I mean…how did you…?"

"I can…only control her for so long," she said sounding exhausted just forming those few words. "She will kill you both…if you don't run."

"Who's she?! What happened to you?!"

"There's no time! She's forcing herself back! Get away from me!" She shoved him away before dropping her keyblade and clutching her head in pain. "Aaaahhhh!"

"She's losing it!" Sora shouted.

"It's the darkness Sora! This is what it does to you! We have to save her!"

Finally quieting down, Frost lifted her head and looked at them again. Saying nothing, she raised her hand with her open palm facing them. Bright light began to gather around it before lighting up like a star.

"Yo isn't that-," Sora started to say.

"Get down!" Riku yelled to him before jumping away himself. The blast of light exploded forth tearing across the floor and into the far wall of the room literally blowing it to pieces revealing the hallway that Riku and Sora had previously traveled through.

The power of the blast shook the nearby areas of the castle and was felt by Aqua as she continued to battle the puppet Xaldin. Dodging several more hurled lances as she cart wheeled backwards, Aqua flung her keyblade but just barely missed him as he too dodged. He called another lance to his hand but paused as a small smile crept across Aqua's lips. In a flash she was behind him, keyblade in hand and wrapped in a white aura of light. He attempted to swing around and counter her, but she only vanished again reappearing on another side of him and slamming her weapon into him. The strike sent him rolling across the ground but he regained his footing quickly.

_This is getting me no where! It's like he doesn't feel anything! I'm going to have to destroy his body entirely to stop him!_

"Come let us see what else you can do!" he shouted rushing forward with a lance in each hand.

Aqua twirled her keyblade a few times in her hand before holding it out at her side. Flames began to wrap around it and converge at the tip until they formed a ball of fire. Aqua then rushed forward as well accepting her opponent's challenge. As they got close to each other, Xaldin thrust forward with one of his lances but Aqua easily maneuvered around it bring her keyblade around aiming to hit him with the fireball.

_Predictable tactic!_ Quickly jumping and spinning in midair, Xaldin brought his second lance around to counter her but Aqua vanished before his eyes. In the next instant he was pelted with a volley of fire balls then finally one last larger one that exploded upon impact into a column of swirling flames. Landing a few feet away, Aqua watched closely for any sign that her opponent was still alive. As the flames dissipated, only the charred remains were left. The lances strewn about the battle field faded into wisps of air and the body on the ground faded into a dark pool before vanishing completely. Aqua looked up at the staircase where Riku and Sora had gone to get higher into the castle. _I have a bad feeling about this. I need to help them!_

Larxene coughed and gasped for air as she held up by her neck. He body was still pulsing with electricity as was the entire room around them. Burn markings covered the ground and walls; remnants of her powerful thunder spells. She managed to open her eyes and look her opponent in the face as he seemed to be examining her expression. "Shit…the real Lexaeus wasn't this good. You did him a favor…"

"How unsavory," he said. "Even in this situation you remain as foulmouthed and disrespectful as before."

"Hey….at least I'm consistent which is more than I can say for most of Organization XIII."

His grip on her neck tightened. "I've grown tired of you. Farewell." He raised his weapon to finish her off stopped as she noticed a clone of Larxene appear behind him. "You know at some point continuing to fight a losing battle is just tiresome." The clone lunged for him but he swatted it easily with his axe. Larxene herself took that opportunity to break his grip while he was distracted and get free. She stumbled away managing to lean against the wall to support herself. _Well…that worked but what now? I don't have the strength to go another round with him and none of my attacks work! Damn it now I wish I would've learned more about him before._

Lexaeus turned back towards her. "So that little talk now was just to give you enough time to create a clone?"

Larxene continued to pant and look for something that could help her. Almost instinctively, she produced more of her knives. He reared back and hurled his weapon at her. Desperate, Larxene jumped back as it slammed into the wall sending chunks of stone flying. Taking a few steps back, she charged a thundaga spell and let it loose. _I'm only gonna get one shot at this!_ It hit home but Lexaeus rushed her regardless and hit her hard in the stomach dropping her to her knees. He grabbed her by her head and lifted her up but she tried one last attempt at stabbing him with one of her knives only to have it break on his skin.

He looked down at the spot where the knife had hit then back up at her. "Are you finished now?"

Closing her eyes, she let the rest of the knives in her hand fall to the ground at her feet.

"Finally done I see. Then let us be done with it." He raised his free hand balling into a fist.

"Hey," she said in a low whisper.

"Hm?"

Her body started to pulse with electricity until it glowed brightly. She looked up at him and flipped him off before she exploded in a brilliant blast of electrical energy. Lexaeus leapt from the explosion only to be met with Larxene again behind him. She grabbed him in a headlock as another rushed him from the side, knives drawn. "Suck on this!" she shouted as a thundaga spell dropped down on him from above. The other charged lightning in her hand with four knives aiming to thrust directly into his chest but upon seeing her coming, Lexaeus stepped to the side dodging her attack. _He dodged me?!_ Caught by surprise, she almost didn't avoid his follow up swing. As she retreated back a few feet and fell to one knee gasping heavily she thought about what had just happened. _He dodged my attack…but I don't get it. Every other time he simply stood and let me hit him. He never bothered to dodge anything before so what was different about this time?_

Lexeaus tossed the remains of the clone off of him letting it fade away. Then pulling his weapon out of the wall from where he had thrown it, he turned to face her.

Larxene watched as the last few specks of darkness left by her clone faded into nothing. _That's it!_

"I grow tired of dealing with people who don't know when to quit."

Larxene forced herself to stand and started to draw out what power she had left. _This is gonna take all I've got and it might not even work but screw it. At least I'll go out with a bang!_ Her body started glowing again and pulsing with electricity. The room started to shake as her energy reached its peak.

"What are you up to now?" asked Lexeaus.

"Just watch!" Releasing all of her power, Larxene created around fifty clones, nearly filling the room with them. Lexeaus stood in the middle looking around at all of his new adversaries. "I don't see what this is going to do. Zero times fifty is still zero."

"I know you can block my attacks. You can make yourself immune to damage with your power. But you can't defend against multiple attacks at the same time can you?" The look of surprise on his face made her smile. "Bingo." Each and every clone drew a handful of knives and a powerful current of electricity shot across all of them from the original. "See ya," she said with a smile before they all began to attack. Lexeaus tried to stop as many as he could but was eventually overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of Larxene's assault which finally ended in a powerful blast that exploded forth blowing away even the debris blocking the caved in hallway.

Axel, who had just finished off Luxord before the blast, left the remains of his body and ran into the room to see what had become of the battle. Inside he found Lexaeus in the middle of the room, slowly disappearing and Larxene slumped against the wall, bloodied and beaten. She looked at Axel as he walked over to her. "Don't…say…a word."

Axel threw his hands up with a laugh. "You ok Larxy?"

She looked up at him and smiled as best she could. "Yeah. You know…it feels pretty good when you have something to fight for. Who knew?"


	14. Ch 14: Return to Nightfall

Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse

Chapter 14: Return to Nightfall

As the dust settled from Frost's attack, Riku and Sora got to their feet trying to make sense of the situation. Frost stood before them, weapon in hand and glaring.

"Riku this is bad. We haven't been able to touch her yet."

Riku didn't respond to Sora's comment but instead simply stared at Frost. _I can't get that image outta my head. Frost broke through for a second. And the she that she mentioned must be whoever is in control now. I wanna know what we're dealing with._

"Hey earth to Riku? Now is not the time to be spacing out!" Sora yelled.

Ignoring him again, Riku took a few steps toward Frost. "Who are you?"

"I told you that already," she shot back.

"I want the truth!"

She stabbed her keyblade into the ground and pointed to herself. "I am Frost. The girl you are referring to is nothing but a shadow of what used to be. Accept it."

"What do you mean what used to be?"

Frost grabbed her weapon and sighed. "She isn't real. She is just the empty shell of the fake heart Vexun implanted into me. Ironically enough it was because of you that I was able to break through after helplessly watching him have his fun with me all this time."

"What's gonna happen to her?!"

"Why should I care? Once I have Vexun's keyblade I can be rid of her."

"And how will you be rid of her?"

Frost shrugged. "I don't feel like talking to you anymore." She pulled her weapon from the ground and vanished in the blink of an eye. Before Riku or Sora could react she was behind them holding her weapon in a ready position. "Die," she muttered swinging for Riku's head. Her weapon instead struck another as Aqua intervened shoving Riku and Sora out of harm's way and parrying Frost's blow. Though her initial strike was parried, Frost attempted to follow up with another that Aqua also guarded against. Reacting quickly, she knocked Frost's keyblade from her hand and landed a hard roundhouse kick to the girl's chest knocking her back. Though reeling slightly from the blow, Frost caught herself.

"Nice one Aqua!" cheered Sora.

"You two stay back!" she yelled taking her fighting stance and not taking her eyes off of Frost.

Frost snapped her fingers recalling her keyblade. "You're pretty good; much better than these two."

"I see that Ansem was right about you after all."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Before Aqua could answer she was forced to dodge an attack from Frost. Their weapons clashed as the two traded attacks neither one landing a significant blow. Leaping back to dodge a powerful vertical strike, Aqua quickly cast a blizzaga spell towards Frost that she countered with an aeroga spell. The blasts of ice and wind collided filling the room with shards of ice and swirling winds.

_She's quite good. If I were at full power this would be no problem but with my strength diminished this is going to take too long!_

"Frost…what is it that you want?! Why are you attacking us?!" Aqua asked.

"Because you are in my way!" yelled Frost rushing towards Aqua and locking blades with her. The two then quickly broke apart and assaulted one another with several rapid attacks sending sparks from their weapons flying every which way. Finally, Frost managed to skillfully dodge one of Aqua's attacks and caught her off guard with a solid blow that knocked her back. Capitalizing on her opening, Frost quickly charged aiming for Aqua's head. Naturally, Aqua raised her weapon to guard against the strike and parry but saw Frost vanish before her very eyes.

"Aqua above you!" Sora yelled.

Looking up, Aqua saw Frost falling down with her keyblade pointed down as if to stab her. She jumped to side quickly as Frost hit the ground with a powerful impact sending chunks of the stone floor flying.

"We can't just sit here Sora we have to help her!"

Sora nodded in agreement. "Let's do it!" The two of them rushed in much to Aqua's surprise with Riku blocking a strike from Frost and Sora running around behind her. Seeing Sora move into an advantageous position, Riku parried Frost's blade, and whirled around with kick aimed for her head that she skillfully dodged with a quick back step. Sora attempted a counter attack aimed for her back but Frost guarded his attack and knocked him to the ground. But before she could follow up Riku was attacking her again. No sooner had she dodged an attack from him than Aqua joined in.

"Sora you remember that move we beat Xemnas with?!" Riku called out locking blades with Frost again.

"Yeah!"

"Let's make it happen!"

"I take it you guys have some kind of plan? Don't worry I'll set you up! Just don't miss!" Aqua called out. She let loose another blizzard spell making Frost break her struggle with Riku and leap back to dodge. She then hurled her keyblade as Sora did the same from behind her.

_Damn nuisances!_ Frost's keyblade pulsed with dark energy as she deftly swatted away Aqua's keyblade. She then jumped over Sora's flipping in midair before landing and turning to face him. "Was that it? That was your big strategy?"

Sora smiled. "Nope. That is." Frost turned in the direction he was pointing just in time to be blasted directly in the chest by a beam of energy from Sora's keyblade which was now in Riku's hands. The beam carried into the far wall of the room and blew a chunk out of it upon collision.

"Excellent teamwork you two," said Aqua with a smile.

Riku tossed Sora his keyblade back. "You think that was enough to stop her?"

Aqua paused before answering. Studying the dust cloud as it slowly dissipated she could make the figure of Frost, kneeling on one knee and using her weapon to hold herself up. _She's clearly on her last legs. One good shot should do it._ As she took a few steps towards her, Riku grabbed her arm.

"What are you gonna do Aqua?"

"What she has to do," a voice said behind them.

"Ansem! You're ok thank goodness!" said Aqua seeing him in the doorway. Next to him were Axel and Larxene, the latter with her arm draped over his shoulder for support.

"Wait what do you mean?" Riku demanded. "What does she have to do?"

"Frost must be destroyed my boy."

"What?! No way! We beat her! Now we can figure out someway to help her!"

"I'm afraid there isn't time. Aqua…do it."

Aqua turned to face Frost again only to see Riku block her path with his keyblade gripped tightly.

"Riku what are you doing?" said Sora obviously confused.

"I'm not going to let you kill her Aqua!"

"You don't understand!" Aqua yelled.

"No YOU don't understand! She broke through a minute ago! She could've killed me then but she managed to stop herself! The Frost we met is still in there somewhere! That's someone else controlling her or something! We let them out when we unsealed her heart!"

"You mean…like another person?"

"That is…impossible," Ansem muttered.

"Any idea what's going on Axel?" Larxene asked.

"You got me. I don't have a heart remember?" he replied sarcastically.

Riku continued to block Frost's path even holding his weapon up at her. As they argued, Frost got to her feet and raised her weapon. This caught Ansem's attention after which he quickly alerted the others. Before they could react however she sliced it through the air opening a rift much like she did before.

"I have to stop her!" said Aqua dashing after Frost with Riku right behind her. Frost stepped forward to enter the gate but Aqua managed to reach her in time and knock her to the ground. Catching herself, Frost made another go for her rift which was slowly beginning to close but Riku blocked her off the second time. Aqua began charging a magic spell which Riku noticed to be a powerful one. Just before she could loose it, he swept Frost off of her feet and knocked her to the ground then attempted to use a shield of his own magic to defend her. Aqua's spell was too powerful for him though and the resulting explosion from the force of it flung him and Frost through the rift just before it closed up.

"No!" Aqua dropped her weapon falling her knees. "That idiot! Why did he get in the way?!"

"Where did she take them?!" Ansem asked worriedly.

"Nightfall Castle…" said Sora. "Frost said something about going to see Vexun and wanting his keyblade. I bet that's where they are."

"How will we reach them now? We have no idea where that place is. I've never even heard of it." Aqua sat on the ground running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Well like I was trying to tell you guys earlier before I was so rudely interrupted," Axel cut in. "I can help with that."

Riku slowly opened his eyes to see a very beautiful nighttime sky behind an elaborate castle. He was a bit dizzy and his vision was somewhat blurry but he also managed to make out two figures near him. As it cleared up he recognized Vexun who was carrying Frost over his shoulder. The other person approached him and kneeled down to look at him.

"Isn't this one of those keyblade kids from before?"

"It is. Bring him, he could be useful."

"Right away," he answered. Adjusting his glasses on his face the guy smiled. "Nothing personal ok?" Riku saw him draw back his fist and throw a punch before everything went black.


	15. Ch15: Dark Angel

**Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse**

**Chapter 15: Dark Angel**

Riku groaned slightly as his consciousness returned. His blurry surroundings slowly began to come into focus and he could taste a bit of blood in his mouth. _I'm gonna get that guy who hit me._ Trying to move, he found himself restrained. He could see clearly now and glancing around the room he saw a lot of equipment that looked like it belonged in a laboratory. There were scattered papers and books all around as well as beakers, jars, and other containers. On the far side of the room he could see cages; most of them were empty but a few of them held heartless, specifically shadows. Unable to move due to his restraints holding him to the wall, he decided that all he could do was wait. _I wonder where Frost is? Did they lock her up in a different room?_ As he began to imagine the worst, the door of the room opened and a young man who looked no more than a few years older than him stepped in. Riku immediately recognized him from when he and Frost first arrived.

"Awake already? Well that's not a big surprise. I didn't hit you THAT hard."

"Where's Frost?! What have you done with her?!" Riku shouted.

"Calm down," said the young man using his hands to emphasize his statement. "First of all my name is Raishiu. Secondly, Frost is fine. She's resting in the other room."

"What do you want from her?! Why are you doing this to her?!"

"To her? Wait...do you not know what she is? Oh right of course. Frost doesn't remember so how could she have told you."

"Do you mean that 'other' one?" Riku asked.

Raishiu looked at him puzzled. "Other one? What are you talking about?"

"We...we were fighting Frost and something happened. She got stronger. A LOT stronger and started talking different too. Saying stuff like she wasn't really Frost and that Frost isn't real."

"You mean she...broke through?! Oh this is perfect!" Raishiu said ecstatically.

"Wait you knew that would happen?!"

"No I didn't know. I hoped it would but I didn't know for sure." He began going through the papers on the table in front of him. "If the Dark Angel has indeed broken through then...yes...oh yes this is too perfect!"

"Look crazy town, I don't care about any of that! Just get me down from here so I beat your face in and take Frost back!"

Raishiu quickly shot him a glare. "Take her back? Oh I can't have that. You see, the whole reason Frost came here willingly is because Vexun's keyblade has the ability to restore her fully."

"You mean like full power?"

"Now you're getting it! But Vexun has no idea that Dark Angel is awakened within! His goal is to make her a puppet to do his bidding. Can you believe that?! He wants to make possibly the most powerful keyblade wielder into a slave!"

Riku stared at him confused. "Isn't that what you're helping him with?"

"No, no, no...what I want is to see her free again! Free to unleash her power on the worlds again!"

"You know, was right to call you crazy town. We fought her man and she is no joke. And you mean to tell me that she wasn't at full power?!"

"No far from it. If she just awakened then I would guess she'd be around 20 to 30 percent. But factor in the effort she would have to exert to suppress the false one...then it stoops to about 15 give or take a bit."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I created the false one! And man I tell you...making an artificial heart is not easy. Took me years of researching people and other actual hearts. Then all the trial and error to get it to take just right. Then there was creating a strong enough seal to actually hold Dark Angel at bay. You're talking about a lot of work."

"Frost is...artificial?"

"Yep. I designed the heart myself. Personality, memories, likes, dislikes, all that jazz that makes up a person. Now granted it's not a perfect science. She's mostly a blank slate at first. She has to learn to really develop."

"That can't be! I know her! She's got...she's got real feelings!"

"For what?" Raishiu's expression changed to a devilish grin. "Wait...don't tell me...for you? You've fallen for her?!"

"Screw you!" Riku yelled.

"Look man, I hate to burst your bubble but any feelings that you THINK she has for you are simply your own feelings for her that she is reflecting back to you. She can't love you because she doesn't know how. When it comes to feelings, she simply mimics what she sees. You look at her with puppy dog eyes and she does the same back to you. Doesn't mean she understands what she is doing, she just thinks that is what she is supposed to do. You kiss her, she'll return the favor only because she thinks she is supposed to. Unconsciously of course."

"What do you know?" Riku said hanging his head.

"Um...I MADE her heart. Trust me I didn't do anything with the romantic part. To be honest she has no real capacity for it."

"So why did she save me?"

"Save you?"

"From Vexun's attack when we fought him. She protected me and got hurt pretty bad in the process."

Raishiu was silent.

"Oh no comeback? Because last time I checked, self-sacrifice wasn't high on bad guy priorities."

"An outstanding variable. That's part of the wonder of science. There are always unexpected things. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready."

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"And what are you going to do about it from there?"

_Crap he's got a point. I can't even summon my keyblade._

Scooping up a few books and papers in the arms Raishiu made for the door. "Oh and one more thing. When this happens, it will be big. If you somehow manage to slip free, don't be a hero. Take the chance to get out of here. We don't need thoughts of you getting in the way and interfering with Frost ok? Later." With a thud the door closed behind him.

"Thoughts of me...wait...was that a message or something?" He looked up at his restraints. I need to get out of these! If only I could use my keyblade." He began looking around the room for something he could use. Seeing nothing apparent, he went for plan B. Since only his hands were bound, he attempted to get his legs up to the restraints. After many failed attempts he managed to get his right foot up high enough then his left. _Okay. Now I just need to push!_ Pushing outward against the chain with his legs proved ineffective against the chain itself, but the two metal pieces holding the chain to the wall were somewhat rusted and loosened. Giving it one last hard push, they gave way and Riku hit the ground hard. The chain still binding his hands, he made his way to the door. Opening it slowly, he looked outward. The hallway was dark save for a small light at the end near what looked like a door. Doing his best not to let the chain rattle and make noise, he made his way to it. It opened with a creak revealing a staircase that went up. Once he cleared it, he found himself looking out into the throne room again. Raishiu was there standing in the middle of the room and on the floor before him was Frost. On the ground around her was an odd looking magic circle that was glowing a bright violet color. On the other side of Frost was Vexun standing right in front of his throne and in front of him were members of Organization XIII; standing like lifeless statues.

"He must have brought them all back and is using them like his own personal soldiers!" Riku looked down at his hands. "No way I can take them like this. I need a plan and fast!"

"We have an intruder," Frost spoke turning her head in Riku's direction.

Producing his keyblade, Raishiu launched a fireball at Riku. Leaping from his hiding spot to dodge, he made a dash for another spot to act as cover from another fireball attack. Before he could move again he felt the cool metal of a weapon on the back of his neck. Turning slightly, he saw Xigbar holding his weapon and poised to finish him.

"That's enough boy," said Vexun producing his own keyblade. "Raishiu you said he wouldn't be a problem."

Raishiu casually shouldered his weapon. "And he's not. We took care of him easy enough didn't we?"

Vexun approached Frost and held his weapon above her.

"Stop!" Riku yelled. Xigbar hit him knocking him to the ground and held him there with his foot.

"Welcome back Frost," Raishiu said with a smile.

Vexun then thrust his weapon into Frost resulting in an explosion of energy that engulfed the room. The force of it flung Vexun back as well with the nobodies jumping up to shield him from any possible harm. Though stunned slightly by the bright flash, Riku took advantage it and got to his feet grabbing Xigbar. Using his weapon, he shot the chain binding him and broke it easily. His hands no longer restrained, he produced his own keyblade and slashed at Xigbar but missed as he warped away. Finally the light died down with Frost standing in the same spot with Vexun's keyblade still protruding from her chest. Only she was not alone; another Frost, nearly an exact duplicate was standing next to her.

"So...we meet face to face after all...you imposter."

"What's...what's happened? Are we separated?!"

"Yes...I am free of you finally!" the first one shouted swinging Vexun's keyblade at the second one. She dodged quickly but her assailant came around with a powerful kick sending her flying backwards and rolling along the floor.

Riku ran to her and helped her up. "Frost is it really you?!"

She looked at him almost shocked before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "RIKU! Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" Getting to her feet she winced in pain. "That kick hurt..."

"It is you! Oh man I thought you were gone for good! What happened?!"

"I'm not sure but we have bigger problems!" she said pointing to the other one.

"How is this possible?! Raishiu! Explain!"

"You know Vexun...fear looks good on you. I haven't seen you make that expression in quite a while." Holding out her hand, shadowborn appeared in a burst of violet energy. Frost then took a few steps forward as the nobodies took positions in front of Vexun.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you after all!" shouted Vexun angrily.

"Come then my old adversary," said Frost with a grin. "Impress me."

* * *

><p>To all those still reading this story, I apologize for taking so long on the update. I actually got a little stuck on how to work the twist in so I hope it turned out well. Also thank you to you all that are still reading this. Well just read, review and enjoy! I'm gonna be more timely with the updates from now on!<p> 


	16. Ch16: Retribution

**Kingdom Hearts Zero Verse**

**Chapter 16: Retribution  
><strong>

Riku rushed at Raishiu who matched him blow for blow. His speed matching Riku's own, he maneuvered just as well managing to avoid even some of Riku's fastest attacks. Blocking a horizontal strike, Riku parried and spun around to counter with his own but Raishiu deftly moved beneath it and countered with a kick that knocked Riku back. Though he managed to catch himself, Raishiu was on him before he could react. As Riku watched him hold his blade for a another strike, he saw Frost behind him.

"No dice!" said Raishiu easily ducking under her kick. "What were you thinking telegraphing your attack like that? I'd have to be brain dead not to dodge it!" Grabbing her leg, he swept her other one from beneath her and kicked her into Riku and knocking them both down.

"I am tired of getting kicked!" Frost said getting to her feet. "Riku are you ok?"

"No I wouldn't use that word. This guy is tough. I honestly don't know if I can take him all by myself."

"Well I'm here with you!"

"Yeah but you're a keyblade wielder with no keyblade."

"Good point. I thought I'd get him with that kick back there but he swatted me like a fly. Any ideas?"

"What about your magic spells?"

"I can't feel any magic power at all. Sorry but the spells aren't gonna happen."

"You lost all of your powers?!"

Raishiu struck his keyblade against the floor. "You really don't have time to stand around talking you know." The sparks created from his strike erupted into flames before him that he sent flying towards Riku and Frost with a second swing of his keyblade.

"That blast is way too big to dodge!" Frost yelled out.

"I can try something!" Riku fired a blast of blueish fire forward that collided with Raishui's attack. Struggling to hold his ground, Riku's attack was gradually overwhelmed resulting in an explosion that blew both of them back against the far wall. Riku let out a loud, painful cry as he clutched his left arm.

"Riku?! Riku are you ok?" Frost said worriedly as she got to her feet.

"My arm...I think it's broken."

Trying to tend to him, Frost looked up to see Raishui standing over them. She quickly tried to attack him but her attempted punch was caught. He then struck her in the stomach with the hilt of his keyblade dropping her to her knees.

"You know...I can see how you'd be able to stand up to Organization XIII but for the life of me I can't understand how you actually beat them all. Granted you had Sora with you and we both know he's the tougher one between you too."

"Shut up!" Riku snapped.

With a chuckle, Raishui continued. "And to think he's not here to save you this time. Pity. He would have put a better fight I'm sure. He wouldn't be wasting his time trying to save this husk."

"I said shut up!" Riku charged Raishui swinging his keyblade at him with his one good arm. Dodging easily, he shoved his knee into Riku's stomach.

"Sheesh. Getting angry and throwing out a half assed attack like that will get you killed. Didn't you learn that already?!" Spinning around he kicked Riku again knocking him against the wall. Frost attempted to come at him again but he pointed his keyblade at her with the tip glowing. "Don't even think about it. Now I'd rather enjoy what's left of the show over there so if you two sit quietly I won't have to hurt you. Besides it should be just about time."

An explosion shattered part of the floor above them sending chunks of debris raining down onto the lower floor. The other Frost landed gracefully on the ground her coat only slightly charred. Vexun stood at the top with the last 5 remaining nobodies surrounding him. He clutched at a noticeably serious injury on his right arm. "Curse you Frost you wretched child!"

"Do not call me by that name," she spat. Pointing her keyblade at Riku and Frost she continued. "That name belongs to that thing over there now. You may simply refer to me as...Dark Angel."

"Hmph. Whatever you choose to call yourself you are still a child! You could never equal me!" With a wave of his hand he sent Saix flying towards her with his weapon readied. At the same time Xigbar teleported reappearing behind her charging a shot. Dark Angel merely smirked knocking Xigbar's weapon upwards causing the shot to fire at the charging Saix. Shifting himself in midair he narrowly dodged it but looked back to see his target nowhere in sight. Vexun's attention was then caught by something above him. Looking up he saw Dark Angel with her keyblade lodged into the ceiling of the castle using it as an anchor to stand upside down and pointing her open hand downward. Vexun's eyes widened at the sight as did Riku's and Frost's. The beam of light erupted from Dark Angel's hand and rocketed towards the ground. Saix and Xigbar leapt away just as the blast neared the ground but the resulting explosion engulfed them as well and even forced Raishui to abandoned his smug facade and leap away to a safer distance. Vexun had moved away to a safer distance and shielded himself with the other 3 nobodies. Hugging the nearest wall, Riku and Frost protected themselves as best they could as the explosion shook the castle itself. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a large hole in the center of main chamber still smoldering from the energy released.

"Impressive. You managed to dodge that while still maintaining control of those puppets." Dark Angel dislodged her keyblade and deftly landed on the railing directly in front of Vexun. She glanced down to the ground at the fading remains of Xigbar and Saix. "They were not so fortunate though."

With only four nobodies left to defend him Vexun positioned himself behind the Xemnas one with Zexion, Demyx, and Vexen lining up in front. Still clutching his injured arm he glared hatefully at Dark Angel. _Damn this girl! Looking down on me with those eyes of hers! And these four are all that I have left. No! I am not beaten yet! She may be powerful but if I can catch her with Zexion's illusions I can finish her easily using a combined assault from the other three. Yes! That will work for sure! I need only a small opening to finish her!_

Dark Angel suddenly dashed forward going straight for the three lined up nobodies. Though Vexen swung at her with his shield, she easily outmaneuvered him at shot towards her real target. Xemnas intercepted blocking her attack with one of his energy blades and swinging at her with the other. Dodging at the last second, Dark Angel hopped back away from her assailants only to find the environment around her slowly changing around her. What was once a castle now resembled the wasteland littered with keyblades.

"An illusion...cheap tricks Vexun." She looked on as one by one, the old rusted keyblades began to pull themselves from the ground and surround her swirling like a whirlwind of steel. Vexun's voice echoed around her amidst the noise.

"Do you remember this place? It was here that you first humiliated me!"

"I don't need a history lesson. I was there. I remember how you hid behind others as you do now." Dark Angel deflected a stray keyblade with a quick strike.

"You are about to see how that feels!"

"Am I?" Dark Angel mused as the tip of her keyblade began to pulse with dark energy tendrils of it sparking and striking against the ground like electricity.

"YOU WILL BOW TO ME!" he screamed appearing before her in the illusion.

"Overconfident fool." She moved to attack but noticed his gaze drifted upwards. Quickly jumping back she narrowly avoided a large spike of ice dropping down directly in front of her. "So all that blabbering was just to distract me? So like you Vexun to rely on tricks like that! I guess I overestimated y-" Dark Angel eyes suddenly widened. A small stream of blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

"Close but incorrect. The words were not the diversion, the attack was." Vexun waved his hand as the illusion faded bringing them back to Nightfall castle.

Riku and Frost too looked on seeing Frost's darker side standing there with Xemnas behind her and one of his energy blades pierced through her. Frost had helped Riku up and had one of his arms draped over her shoulder. "What just happened?" she asked.

"Zexion's ability. He can create illusions. Whatever he just did it worked though I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"So does that mean Vexen won?"

"I certainly hope not," said Raishui. "Otherwise this was all for nothing."

Dark Angel stumbled forward as Xemnas withdrew his blade. Vexun himself produced his own keyblade and hurled and energy blast sending Dark Angel flying into the wall. She fell to the floor slumped over but still gripping Shadowborn in her hand, its tip pulsing with dark energy. The dark pulses spread up along the weapon to her hand and eventually began covering her entire body. It even seeped into her wound restoring the damage she had received.

Raishui looked in amazement. "The keyblade is feeding her energy...it is even capable of restoring wounds! Remarkable!"

Dark Angel rose slowly with the energy around her growing larger and more powerful by the second.

"What is this?! So much power!" Vexun shouted above the increased rumbling of the castle with the remaining nobodies shielding him.

"It just keeps getting stronger! Incredible!" Raishui's voice was barely discernable now.

Riku simply looked on in shock. _This...this is too much. We can't beat this...we're just kids._

"I know I didn't just hear what I think heard!"

"That voice...!"

"Sora?!" Riku was just as surprised as Frost was.

"Ok it's working! But it won't last long! With just me and Larxy's remaining power we can keep this thing open about 5 minutes tops!" Axel yelled out.

"Enough time for one of us to go through and get'em!" Sora said readying himself to jump through the open, yet unstable portal.

Aqua grabbed him by his collar however and stopped him. "I'm going."

"Aqua? But I can-,"

"I need to do this. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Riku." She looked at him and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Ok so something GREAT just hit me for this story so I'm gonna start going in a bit of a different direction with it from this point. Enjoy and please review!<p> 


End file.
